L'asphodèle et l'armoise
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Severus est directeur de Poudlard, il est prêt à mourir pour qu'Harry arrive à la fin de sa mission. Et effectivement, Nagini sera là pour le mordre dans la cabane hurlante, cette fois il n'y aura sûrement personne pour le sauver une nouvelle fois...
1. L'aveu

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J. .

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré d'une planche comics vu sur Deviantart, tapez "Snarry Song" si vous voulez la voir. Ce n'était normalement qu'un petit OS qui est devenu grand et qui finalement aura au moins deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture à vous !

PS : J'ai mélangé un peu livre et film, vous comprendrez ;)

HPSS HPSS

Les réunions se succèdent toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et moi je ne peux rien faire, juste les protéger tous, à tous prix. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas éviter certaines choses, comme les punitions aux Doloris ou encore les cours de magie noire. Plusieurs élèvent arborent déjà la marque des Ténèbres avec fierté. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'on en arriverait là, je pense que je ne l'aurai pas cru ! Heureusement certains élèvent se sont réfugiés dans la Salle va et vient, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais les Carrow ne les ont pas encore trouvé. Je sais qu'Abelforth les aide donc je sais qu'ils vont bien. Et dans tout ça il y a Harry, disparu avec ses deux meilleurs amis, la seule chose qui me rassure c'est de savoir qu'ils sont encore bien cachés sinon on en aurait entendu parler. Chaque nuit je fais ce cauchemar, Harry capturé, le cauchemar est d'autant plus réel depuis le jour où ils ont presque été capturé au ministère. Je me demande toujours pourquoi ils y sont allés, mais c'est certain qu'ils n'y ont pas été sans raison. Déjà que je ne dormais pas beaucoup mais avec ces cauchemars autant dire que c'est presque impossible !

La seule chose qui me raccroche à l'espoir d'être libre un jour est la radio clandestine « Potterveille », j'ai un jour trouvé un Rapeltout sur mon bureau, avec une feuille sur laquelle était juste écris « Albus », je ne savais pas quoi en faire, qui avait mis cela sur mon bureau ? Déjà quelqu'un avait réussi à rentrer, et on m'avait posé cet étrange objet qui je le savais n'avait pas réellement la fonction de Rapeltout. Après quelques instant d'intense réflexion j'ai tapé avec ma baguette sur l'objet en disant « Albus », c'est depuis ce jour-là que chaque soir à l'abri dans mon bureau je sors le tableau d'Albus et nous écoutons Potterveille. Je n'ai jamais trouvé qui m'avait donné cette possibilité et encore moins pourquoi, mais j'en fus heureux.

La liste des morts s'allonge de jour en jour et je ne peux qu'attendre qu'Harry finisse sa mission. J'ai confiance en lui mais j'ai peur aussi... Je n'ai que peu d'espoir quant à ma survie mais cela importe peu, je veux que tout le monde sorcier soit libre, enfin. Je ne veux pas voir tous ces élèves trembler de peur, l'école dans un silence de mort, les seuls bruits que l'on entend est celui des hurlements de douleurs dû aux punitions. Je dois rester l'homme froid et insensible, c'est dur mais il le faut ! Que se passera-t-il si un Carrow avait la direction de l'école ? Rien de bon, c'est certain. Je n'imagine même pas les punitions qu'ils pourraient infliger, mais je sais qu'ils sont capable de tout, je suis arrivé plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne rendent fou un élève ou même ne le tue. Ce sont de vrai Mangemorts, horribles et cruels.

Ce soir Albus m'a demandé de mettre l'épée de Godric Griffondor dans le lac gelé de la forêt de Dean, où Harry se cache et doit la récupérer, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais il le faut, alors je le ferai. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que même si lui ne doit pas me voir moi je verrai comment il se porte. Une part de moi est heureuse de le voir, s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il est en bonne santé.

Je suis caché derrière les arbres, je le vois sortir baguette à la main. Je suis soulagé et nerveux. Il ne doit pas me voir, mais il doit voir l'épée et réussir à la récupérer, c'est la partie la plus difficile, l'obtenir avec courage et bravoure. Il se déshabille ne sachant pas que je le vois, il est maigre, très maigre mais il n'a pas de blessure apparente. Il plonge dans l'eau glacée, j'attends. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter quand je vois Ronald Weasley courir et sauter dans l'eau puis quelques secondes après ils remontent à la surface, Harry n'a pas l'air bien mais il recrache de l'eau et respire. Je transplane sans attendre la suite, c'est trop risquer pour eux comme pour moi.

Sur le chemin qui me ramène au bureau d'Albus je repense au fait qu'Harry me hait, encore plus depuis qu'il croit que j'ai tué Albus avec plaisir. Je voudrais m'expliquer, lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais même s'il ne me tue pas sur le champ pour m'écouter il ne me croirait pas. Pourtant Albus est bien l'une des seules personnes que je n'aurai jamais pu tuer si ce n'était pas lui qui me l'avait demandé et encore, je n'avais en vérité pas le choix. Finalement, moi aussi je ne souhaite que ma mort, en espérant qu'elle finira au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera anéanti une bonne fois pour toute. De toute manière personne ne voudra me voir, on ne me croira pas et même si par chance on me croit je resterai quand même aux yeux du monde celui que j'ai toujours paru, un monstre.

Les semaines passent, toutes aussi longue les uns que les autres. Puis un soir j'apprends la nouvelle, les Malfoy avaient capturé le célèbre trio, mais Merlin merci, ils ont réussi à s'échapper. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai réellement compris ces sentiments en moi, cette peur, non cette angoisse terrible. Bien plus terrible qu'une réunion avec le Lord. J'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour le fils de ma meilleure amie. Moi Severus Snape, serpent fourbe, chauve-souris des cachots et meurtrier, suis amoureux d'Harry Potter, l'élu bien malgré lui, un lion fier et courageux. Si ce n'était pas moi de qui il s'agissait j'en aurai presque ris. De toute manière cela ne change rien, je ferai tout pour qu'il survive à cette guerre alors que moi j'allais certainement mourir, et si par le plus grand des hasards j'y survis, je n'irai certainement pas lui dire sachant qu'en plus d'être hétérosexuelle, je ne le mérite nullement, il est bien meilleur que moi, le jour et la nuit, la lumière et l'obscurité. J'enfouis donc toute cette folle histoire d'amour, l'amour n'est pas pour moi, je n'y ai jamais eu le droit.

Tout s'accéléra après la sortie en beauté du trio de la banque, un dragon ! J'en fus impressionné. Par contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus en colère qu'après avoir appris que l'épée était en possession d'Harry et de ses amis et non dans un coffre bien gardé. Je crois que cela valu de nombreux morts à la banque, mais étrangement le Lord Noir pensa qu'Harry ne tarderait pas à venir à Poudlard, il envoya encore plus de détraqueurs qu'il n'y en avait déjà et de nombreux Mangemorts vinrent aussi pour surveiller le moindre passage secret et tous les coins de rues de Pré-au-Lard, la fin était pour bientôt...

Et se fut effectivement le cas. Une alarme indiquât que quelqu'un avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard, les Mangemorts là-bas pensaient à une fausse alerte, qu'ils sont idiots, heureusement, mais je dû quand même pour préserver ma couverture réunir les élèves dans la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent tous là tête baissé bien en rang, parfaitement coordonnés. Je n'eus même pas à fouiller leurs souvenirs, dans les yeux de certains élèves je voyais la lueur de la rébellion, il était là. J'avance dans les rangs tout en faisant mon discourt de bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne bouge, puis Harry sortit de l'un d'eux. Les élèves étaient heureux et craintifs, il me faisait face, me regardant dans les yeux, le visage ne reflétant pas ce que ses yeux me montraient, un mélange de joie, de peur et de fierté. Puis il me dit d'une fois calme :

\- Snape, Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Avait-il compris ce que j'avais voulu lui dire ce jour-là ? Avait-il compris que ma question n'en était pas vraiment une ? Pour la première fois, je pouvais en être certain, il avait lu dans les mots ce que je n'avais jamais su dire, cela me suffisait, il savait de quel côté j'étais. Minerva l'écarta et commença à me lancer des sortilèges, j'avais levé ma baguette vers Potter sans même m'en apercevoir, ce n'était certes pas pour l'attaquer mais elle aussi me croyait coupable et je me devais de jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout, peut-être pourrai-je aider Harry en sachant ce qu'il se passe dans l'autre camp ? Je n'ai lancé que des boucliers pour me défendre, dévier un de ses sorts pour étourdir les Carrow puis est sauté par la fenêtre pour m'envoler vers le Lord Noir, pour ma dernière mission.

Je reçu de nombreux Doloris en disant au Lord que j'étais partis du château en laissant Harry Potter derrière moi, mais étrangement, pour la première fois les Doloris me parurent moins douloureux, ils l'étaient encore mais pas autant qu'avant. Je ne comprenais pas et je n'en avais pas le temps, je me remis debout le plus rapidement possible, puis attendis les ordres de mon « maitre ».

La bataille faisait rage, j'avais combattu discrètement dans le camp de l'ordre, mettant hors d'état de nuire certains Mangemorts, le chaos régnait ce n'était pas si difficile. Sauf que dans la cohue je me suis retrouvé face à Londubat, je n'avais bien évidement pas envie de lui lancer de sort mais il m'avait vu, nous étions face à face à nous regarder dans le coin d'un couloir où je m'étais caché pour frapper les autres sans me faire voir. Je ne savais que faire quand il me dit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

\- Albus, puis il reprit après quelques secondes de silence, le Rapeltout c'est moi qui vous l'ais donné !

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je méfiant.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous étiez dans notre camp malgré tout ce que vous aviez pu faire, j'y ai réfléchis et finalement je suis d'accord avec lui.

\- Merci. Dis-je pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais d'autre question mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Bon courage Severus ! Dit-il en courant droit comme une flèche vers la cours extérieure.

Je ne répondis rien, il était déjà partie. Mais je fus troublé par ses paroles. J'allais reprendre quand une vive douleur dans le bras me prit, le Lord m'appelait, ce n'était pas bon signe…

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'en étais arrivé là. Quelques minutes plutôt j'étais venu dans la cabane hurlante cachant mes tremblements derrières mes barrières d'occlumencies, le Lord me parlait de la baguette qui ne lui obéissait pas mais moi je regardais Nagini qu'il avait libéré. Je lui répondais mais du coin de l'œil je regardais le serpent qui autour de lui en me regardant, j'avais l'instinct de fuir, mais je savais que je serai mort avant d'avoir fait un pas, me restait-il une chance ? Je n'y croyais pas trop. J'avais faillis mourir ici une vingtaine d'année plutôt, aujourd'hui je n'aurai sûrement personne pour me sauver une deuxième fois. Il siffla en Fourchelang et je sus que c'était fini. Nagini planta ces crocs dans ma jugulaire, elle allait recommencer quand quelqu'un sortis juste par une trappe à côté de moi et lui lança le sortilège de mort, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé l'entendre avec cette voix…

\- Harry, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible, pars.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas ! Dit-il chuchotant mais d'une voix qui ne demandait pas de protestation, puis il me murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qui me fit froid dans le dos. Si tu meurs alors attends-moi, j'arrive…

Mes idées s'embrouillèrent, avais-je bien entendu ? Non, non ! J'avais envie de lui hurler qu'il n'en était pas question ! Je n'entendais plus rien et je voyais à peine l'elfe au-dessus de moi, et je vis encore moins le phénix posé à côté, je ne regardais que ces yeux émeraudes. Toujours et encore ces yeux émeraudes qui auront marqué ma vie, d'une amitié unique et d'un amour qui même s'il n'aurait pas été partagé ne fut pas dit. Je sentis très légèrement mon corps se contorsionner dans tous les sens avant de sombrer de l'inconscience bienveillante, c'est donc ça la mort ?

HPSS HPSS

J'étais dans un brouillard indescriptible, je ne voyais pas grand-chose mais je ne ressentais rien, aucune douleur. Je marche dans ce grand hall blanc, je vis Harry au loin, avec Albus. J'étais donc bien mort, et malheureusement Harry aussi… J'essayais de marché vers eux mais je reculais à chacun de mes pas, puis tout fut noir, une nouvelle fois.

Cette seconde fois je n'étais plus du tout dans ce grand hall blanc, une petite pièce légèrement éclairé par le soleil, avec une décoration verte avec des serpents, cela me rappeler vaguement quelque chose. J'allais sombrer de nouveau quand j'entendis des éclats de voix, j'essayais de resté attentif malgré mon état de fatigue.

\- Non vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! Dit une voix d'homme très en colère.

\- Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'a aucune réaction, ce n'est pas une vie Harry ! Répondit une femme.

Harry ? Ca me rappelait vraiment quelque chose d'important, très important, mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, j'avais l'esprit trop confus.

\- Ne m'attends pas, je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer, tu le sais bien. Tu n'étais que le rappel de la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Dit l'homme calmement.

\- Mais nous pouvons la construire cette famille ! Je t'aime !

\- Et moi ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Va-t'en maintenant ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.

\- D'accord mais je reviendrai la semaine prochaine, et si rien n'a changé je te jure qu'il partira d'ici !

J'avais fermé les yeux depuis longtemps quand j'entendis au loin une porte claqué, et j'avais presque sombré dans l'inconscience quand une autre porte bien plus près s'ouvrir. Je sentis légèrement quelqu'un mettre sa main dans mes cheveux et j'entendis à peine ces derniers mots sentant les ombres m'emporter et c'est juste une seconde avant de les laisser m'engloutir que je compris, au rappel de mon prénom, qui était cette voix.

\- Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets Severus.

A ce réveil j'étais nettement moins confus, j'entendais bien mieux mais j'avais gardé les yeux fermés. J'entendais l'eau percuter la roche, je n'étais pas loin de la mer… Mon rêve. Je mis du temps avant de me rappeler des derniers évènements, j'étais dans la cabane hurlante avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il ordonna à son serpent de me tuer, puis Harry était arrivé. Je ne savais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais, je me rappelle des yeux d'Harry plongés dans les miens, je me rappelle aussi qu'il m'avait dit que si je mourrai il m'attendrait. Sous cette révélation j'ouvre les yeux, un peu trop précipitamment puisque le soleil m'éblouie et me force à les refermer immédiatement. Après quelques tentatives je les ouvris vraiment pour voir que j'étais dans une chambre, une grande chambre, dans des draps verts émeraude, il y a aussi une commode dans un coin et surement d'autre chose mais j'ai du mal à les distinguer car ma vision est un peu flou.

Où suis-je ? Je me rappelle vaguement de m'être réveiller dans une autre pièce avant, une plus petite, moins lumineuse aussi. Puis il y avait des voix, oui ! Harry parlait à quelqu'un mais je ne me rappelle plus de la voix, il lui criait qu'il ne l'emmènerait pas mais qui ? Moi ? Harry entra interrompant mes réflexions. Il avait l'air fatigué, toujours aussi maigre et surtout triste, mais quand il me vit ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu… Vous êtes réveillé ! Dit-il visiblement heureux. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je… Commençai-je à dire la voix enroué et la bouche sèche.

\- Oh excusez-moi, tenez buvez. Me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever et il me donna un grand verre d'eau.

Je voulus le prendre à une main mais vu ma faiblesse je le pris avec deux mais même là ce fut trop, Harry le voyant mit ses deux mains sur les miennes pour m'aider à le tenir. Ses mains étaient si chaude, une réalité dans mon brouillard de rêve. A ce doux contact je me rappelle des derniers mots qu'Harry m'avait murmuré, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je bus à grande gorger, j'étais vraiment déshydrater.

\- Merci Harry. Dis-je en l'appelant par son prénom sans y avoir fait attention, voyant le sourire qu'il me fit je ne fus pas déçu, ni de ça ni de la suite. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Severus, après tout je crois bien que tu m'as sauvé la vie non ?

\- Je… Non ce n'est pas grand-chose vraiment, j'ai été aidé.

\- Il est mort ? Dis-je tout bas dans un moment de lucidité, il me regarde le visage grave.

\- Oui, dit-il, définitivement mort cette fois ci.

\- Voldemort est mort ! Dis-je soudain, réalisant pleinement ce que cela signifiait.

Il me regarda étonner, puis souris, un vrai sourire, ceux d'une joie extrême, j'avais l'étrange sensation que cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souris ainsi. Puis me doutant du pourquoi il eut l'air si étonner je lui expliquai.

\- Maintenant qu'il est vraiment mort je peux dire son nom ! Avant je recevais un violant Doloris mais c'est terminé ! Dis-je en regardant mon avant-bras gauche mais… la marque n'y est plus, je m'effondre sur le lit abasourdit.

\- Sa va Severus ? Demanda Harry inquiet, je ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire à l'entendre dire mon prénom.

\- J'apprends que Voldemort est mort, je regarde mon bras et aucune marque même presque invisible n'y est, il n'y a rien ! Je viens de me réveiller après… combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

\- Un an et quelques jours.

\- Tout ce temps ! Mais… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à St Mangouste ? Demandai-je soudainement très fatiguer par toutes ces informations.

\- Beaucoup t'auraient laissés mourir, ils ne savaient pas que tu étais un espion et qu'en réalité tu as été dans notre camp depuis presque vingt ans ! Alors j'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi. Dit-il un peu trop rapidement pour que je ne comprenne pas qu'il y a une autre raison. Dors, c'est la première fois que tu te réveilles après autant de temps c'est peut-être un peu trop.

Je ne pus même pas protester, de toute manière il est vrai que j'étais très fatiguer, alors je me suis endormis rapidement sans rien ajouter.

HPSS HPSS

Ce jour-là, je me suis réveillé en bien meilleurs forme que toutes les fois d'avant réunis. J'ai eu l'esprit clair tout de suite mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit mon estomac se mis à faire un bruit pas possible, et a y pensé j'avais vraiment très faim ! Un rire répondit à ce drôle de bruit, mais ce n'était pas le rire d'Harry, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir qui s'était au même moment qu'il appela quelqu'un.

\- David ! Appela Neville en souriant, un pop plus tard et l'elfe de maison se courba devant lui.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, que peut faire David pour vous servir Monsieur ?

\- Bonjour David, je crois bien que notre ami à faim, pourrais-tu lui apporter un bon plateau repas s'il te plait ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr Monsieur, David apporte ça tout de suite Monsieur.

L'elfe disparu dans un pop pour réapparaitre presque instantanément, avec un grand plateau repas et de quoi nourrir au moins quatre personnes !

\- Merci hum, David. Dis-je d'une voix rauque un peu incertain, les yeux de l'elfe s'illumina.

\- Oh mais de rien Monsieur, n'hésitez pas à appeler David si Monsieur a besoin Monsieur.

\- Je… Je n'y manquerai pas. Dis-je voyant qu'il me regardait les yeux pleins d'espoirs, puis il partit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je crois bien que David va vous chouchoutez à partir de maintenant. Me dit Neville hilare.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je vraiment curieux.

\- David est un elfe abandonné, ces anciens propriétaires étaient vraiment horrible vu l'état dans lequel Harry l'a retrouvé ! Il était presque mort, en plus le manque de magie d'un propriétaire l'affaiblissait encore plus, Harry s'est lié à lui. Harry a dû être le premier à être gentil avec lui, il lui est vraiment dévoué, David sert très bien les gens qui le traitent bien, ce qui est normal finalement.

Je hoche simplement la tête en guise d'accord tout en me servant sur le plateau, il y avait tellement de choix que j'eu du mal à choisir ! J'invite poliment Neville à se joindre à moi, ce qu'il accepta, puis nous mangeons dans un silence relaxant.

\- Dites-moi Londubat, où sommes-nous ?

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Neville, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à mon ancien professeur de potion et je déteste ça ! Dit-il ce qui me fit sourire. Et pour vous répondre, vous êtes dans le manoir Potter ! Dit-il d'un ton solennel avec un sourire à la lèvre.

\- Alors appelez-moi Severus, je ne voudrais quand même pas vous rappelez vos détestable cours de potion !

C'est si simple et si agréable de discuter avec Neville, alors qu'il était une calamité en potion je découvre l'homme, parce que s'en est un maintenant, qui se cachait derrière l'enfant maladroit qu'il était, mais aussi derrière le lion fier que j'aie découverts lors de mon année en tant que directeur.

\- Et où se trouve Harry ? Dis-je étonner.

\- Il avait quelques petites affaires à régler. Me dit-il le regard fuyant.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? Demandai-je préférant changer de sujet pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, mais je ne peux vous dire que ce que je sais et ce qu'Harry m'a autorisé à dire, comprenez, je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance.

\- Oui je comprends Neville, ça sera toujours plus que ce que je sais maintenant, rien.

\- C'est vrai ! Dit-il dans un petit rire avant de retrouver son sérieux. Je sais qu'après vous avoir mis en sécurité et vous avoir administrez les premiers soins, Harry est repartie dans la cabane hurlante, mais Voldemort était déjà partis dans la forêt, il était furieux après la mort de son cher petit serpent, il avait lancé un ultimatum, Harry avait une heure pour venir ou Voldemort viendrait et personne ne serait épargné. Harry y est allé et le monde sorcier ne sait pas vraiment comment mais il en est ressorti avec le cadavre de Voldemort. Il a dit aux aurors d'aller dans la forêt qu'il y avait des Mangemorts attaché, en réalité il y en avait une bonne vingtaine, presque tous ceux qui devaient être autour de lui !

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Dis-je abasourdis.

\- Sa ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire Severus, mais il l'a fait. Puis il est parti voir les morts que l'on avait mis dans une salle à côté de l'infirmerie et les blessés, il les a regardés sans un mot. Me dit-il tout bas, j'étais captivé par ce qu'il me disait. Puis il a vu les Malfoy dans un coin de la pièce et leur a enlevé la marque des Ténèbres…

\- Il a quoi ? Dis-je en hurlant.

\- Oui ça peut paraitre étrange mais les Malfoy l'ont aidés dans la forêt donc ils l'avaient on peut dire mérité !

\- Non je veux dire… La marque n'a pas disparu quand Voldemort est mort ? Dis-je perplexe.

\- Merlin, il ne vous l'avait pas dit ? Oh je n'aurai pas dû ! Je ne savais pas ! Dit-il penaud. Non s'est lui qui l'a enlevé aux Malfoy et à vous.

\- Non, il ne m'en avait rien dit… Mais allez-y continuez Neville. Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

\- Oui, bon. Après cela il a dit qu'il devait partir, qu'il avait encore des choses à faire, Ron a voulu partir avec lui mais Harry n'a pas voulu, Ron s'est mis en colère disant que le trio d'or n'avait pas à se séparer, Harry lui a ri au nez et il a transplané.

\- Mais attendez Neville, vous n'étiez dans l'infirmerie ?

\- Si. Me dit-il avec un sourire. Mais Harry l'a fait ! Autant vous dire qu'on était tous estomaqué ! Ron a essayé de transplaner aussi, mais bien sûr il n'y est pas arrivé. Dit-il en riant franchement.

\- Mais c'est incroyable !

\- Oui, quand vous irez mieux je vous montrerai mon souvenir ! Dit-il en riant de plus belle, je me joins à son rire contagieux, c'est si agréable de rire.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi ici ! Dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, captiver par le rire de Snape.

\- Harry ! Oui je racontais à Severus le moment où tu as transplané de l'infirmerie devant un Ron fou furieux ! Dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire encore.

\- Oui, j'aurai aimé voir sa tête quand je suis partie ! Dit-il en riant légèrement lui aussi. Merci Neville d'avoir veiller sur Severus.

\- De rien c'est normal Harry. Dit-il après avoir repris enfin son calme. Je vous laisse, Luna m'attends ! Tu me préviens pour la suite Harry. Dit Neville tout d'un coup très sérieux en regard Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Nev, je te tiens au courant. Passe le bonjour à Luna !

\- Bien sûr ! Au revoir Severus à une prochaine fois, ce fut réellement un plaisir ! Dit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Pour moi aussi Neville, vraiment un plaisir aussi ! Dis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Tout redevint calme une fois qu'il eut franchis la porte. J'avais des milliers de questions, j'étais captivé par mes pensées, je vis à peine David revenir pour prendre le plateau sur demande d'Harry. Ce fut quand il me parla alors qu'il s'était assis dans le fauteuil que je revins à la réalité. Tout était si étrange, je n'avais plus à faire semblant, je pouvais être moi, enfin !

\- Je répondrai à toutes tes questions Severus.

\- S'il te plait, raconte-moi ce que Neville n'a pas pu et n'a pas voulu me dire.

\- Commençons par le début alors, Dumbledore et moi avions découvert que Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes, ce sont des partis de son âme si tu ne sais pas ce que sait. Il en avait créé sept, le journal de Tom Jedusor que j'ai détruit en deuxième année, sans savoir que s'en était un. La bague de Gaunt que Dumbledore avait mis à son doigt et qu'il a détruit. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, qu'Ombrage avait trouvé et que nous avons été récupérer sur elle au ministère, et que Ron a détruit. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle que nous avons trouvée dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts qui a été détruit par Hermione en même temps que le Diadème de Serdaigle pendant que moi je poursuivais Nagini qui en était un aussi. Heureusement que je suis arrivé finalement… Je l'ai tué et je t'ai emmené en sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-je me posant la question depuis que je m'étais réveillé la première fois.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meures, mais on en discutera après. Me dit-il étrangement calme. En revenant à Poudlard on m'a appris l'ultimatum de Voldemort, je devais aller dans l'heure le rejoindre dans la forêt Interdite ou il n'aurait aucune pitié, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu de toute façon. Mais je savais que je devais aller l'affronter alors j'y suis allé.

\- Attend, attend, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait sept horcruxes ? Dis-je recomptant mentalement ceux qu'il m'avait cité, il me sourit en secouent la tête comme pour chasser une pensée.

\- Si bien sûr, Albus m'avait dit qu'il y en avait six, tout en sachant qu'il y en avait sept.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je perdu.

\- Parce que je n'aurai pas été prêt à l'entendre, mais qu'il savait que je comprendrai. Dit-il en laissant planer un silence, voyant mon air certainement perplexe il reprit. Je parle la langue des serpents et j'ai un lien qui me permet d'avoir des visions de Voldemort.

\- Tu veux dire que… Dis-je ébahis.

\- Oui, j'étais un horcruxe, et je devais mourir. Me dit-il aussi calmement que s'il me parlait de la pluie et du beau temps !

\- Mais tu n'es pas mort, comment ça se fait ?

\- Si je suis mort, de longues minutes même… Quand l'Avada de Voldemort m'a touché nous nous sommes tous les deux écroulés mort, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit qui ressemblait à la gare de King Cross, et j'ai vu Dumbledore, nous avons parlé un moment puis il m'a dit que j'avais le choix de revenir ou pas.

\- Et tu es revenu…

\- De toute évidence. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je suis revenu à la vie et au même moment Voldemort en faisait de même, il demanda à Narcissa Malfoy d'aller voir si j'étais encore vivant, elle a bien sentis que je respirais, elle m'a remis ma baguette dans la main et s'est retournée pour dire à Voldemort que j'étais mort. Alors que certain commencé à crier de joie et pendant que Voldemort était distrait elle m'aida à me relever. Elle et son mari ont stupéfixés et même tuer certains Mangemorts pendant que moi je combattais Voldemort, pas mal avaient transplanés voyant que j'étais encore et toujours vivant ! Dit-il riant légèrement. Ils se sont très bien battu, en quelques minutes il ne restait plus que moi et Voldemort à combattre, je leurs ai dit de partir à l'entrée de la forêt et de m'attendre. Ce qu'ils ont fait, et j'ai combattu Voldemort, pendant un bon moment et finalement je l'ai vaincu. J'ai fait lévité son corps et je me suis dirigé jusqu'à Poudlard avec les parents de Drago que j'avais retrouvé en chemin.

Il ferma les yeux, souffla pour calmer les tremblements qui avaient commencés à se faire voir.

\- Nous pouvons en parler plus tard si tu veux Harry… Dis-je inquiet.

\- Non, je dois te raconter la suite. Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le mien, il sourit et reprit. Arriver à Poudlard, tout le monde nous regarda passer, j'ai expliqué brièvement que les Malfoy m'avaient aidé et même sauver la vie, alors on les a envoyé à l'infirmerie où se trouvait leur fils. Kingsley qui se trouvait dans la cours me demanda de déposer le corps au sol, tout ceux qui le pu était venu voir le corps de Voldemort et il m'a juste dit que je pouvais en faire ce que je souhaitais, je l'ai donc brûlé. Après avoir attendu que la totalité de son corps soit partie en fumé j'ai fait disparaitre les cendres et je suis monté à la morgue qui avait été placé à côté de l'infirmerie, puis à celle-ci pour voir les blessés. Puis j'ai décidé de partir…

\- Attend Harry, n'oublies-tu pas de me dire que tu as enlevé la marque des Ténèbres aux Malfoy ? Dis-je d'un air sournois, l'information ne serait pas omise deux fois.

\- Non je n'ai pas oublié. Me dit-il souriant. Je n'ai juste pas pensé que cela serait important.

\- Pas important ? Tu rigoles Harry !

\- Mais non, cela n'a aucune importance, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

\- On verra sa plus tard, mais soi sûr qu'on y reviendra ! Dis-je faussement en colère.

\- Je n'en doute pas Severus ! Donc après avoir fait cela j'ai dit que je devais partir, Ron m'a fait tout une histoire comme quoi on ne devait plus se séparer, et j'ai donc transplané, oui en plein milieu de l'infirmerie ! Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Et je t'ai rejoint, tu étais mal en point, mais nous avons fait tout notre possible pour te sauver. Ce que nous avons réussi à faire, mais tu restais dans un coma magique dont tu ne sortais pas, je t'ai donc gardé près de moi. Neville venait veiller sur toi pendant que je réglais tous les papiers de la succession dons je n'avais pas pu m'occuper après mes 17 ans ! Et après quelques mois de réparation et remise en état nous avons pu habiter ici.

\- Tu es fou, tu m'as gardé avec toi tout ce temps ! Dis-je admiratif.

\- Oui ! Tu méritais qu'on s'occupe correctement de toi !

\- J'étais un Mangemort Harry ! J'aurai eu ce que je méritais !

\- Un ancien Mangemort Severus ! Tu as largement payé tes crimes ! Tu ne le méritais pas, tu es un héros dans cette guerre, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Dit-il avec hargne en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- C'est ça que t'a dit Ron n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et je lui ai répondu la même chose qu'à toi.

\- Tu as toujours des contacts avec lui ? Dis-je appréhendant la réponse qui fut celle que je pensais.

\- Le strict minimum. Dit-il froidement.

\- Donc tu ne parles plus à ton meilleur ami à cause de moi…

\- Ne dit pas ça Severus, ce n'est pas que ça, en fait ce n'est qu'une toute petite part de cette histoire. Et Ron n'est plus mon meilleur ami, s'il l'avait vraiment été un jour il aurait compris mes choix, où au moins les aurait acceptés !

\- De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Quels choix à par celui de veiller sur moi ?

\- Déjà autre que mes choix il a toujours été jaloux de moi, il ne voyait que mon argent et ma célébrité, alors que moi je ne voyais que la famille qu'il avait lui, j'aurai volontiers échangé nos places si cela avait été possible ! Après il ne m'a jamais véritablement fait confiance, quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la coupe en quatrième année il ne m'a pas cru ! Il nous a laissé Hermione et moi pendant la chasse aux horcruxes ! Après il y a eu le fait que je t'avais sauvé la vie, et en plus que je t'avais gardé avec moi attendant ton réveil. Il m'en veut aussi pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'allais dans la forêt pour tuer Voldemort, oui ! Harry eut un rire froid qui fit froid dans le dos. Ce pauvre Ronald ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tué Voldemort ! Il m'en veut parce que je ne suis pas ressorti avec Ginny et que je ne veuille pas l'épouser ! Mais je ne pourrai jamais ! Et ça aussi il n'accepte pas.

\- Il n'accepte pas quoi Harry ? Dis-je le cœur battant, sachant ce qu'il allait me révéler.

\- Je crois que tu le sais Severus…

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai l'entendre. Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Il s'approche de moi, s'assit près de moi en me regardant les yeux et me dit ces mots que j'ai longtemps attendus et que je ne croyais jamais entendre.

\- Je t'aime Severus.


	2. La vérité

Le baiser était doux et léger, j'avais tant rêvé de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos lèvres bougent comme si elles se connaissaient déjà, nos langues se cherchent et s'emmêlent, je mets une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir ce premier baiser si merveilleux. J'ai envie de collé mon corps au sien, j'ai envie de plus, de toucher sa peau, de le goûter et de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mais malgré que je me sente autant en forme je ne pense pas pouvoir tout de suite lui sauter dessus, puis il ne faut peut-être pas brûler les étapes. On se sépare pour retrouver notre souffle, mais il dépose de léger baiser sur mes lèvres. On reste un moment l'un contre l'autre, mon front touchant le sien pour ne pas perdre le contact, de peur de se perdre vraiment.

\- Je t'aime Harry, dis-je avec plus d'amour que je ne m'en serai cru capable.

\- Ca tombe bien alors, me dit-il en souriant, parce que je ne comptais pas vraiment te laisser partir.

Un autre baiser vint sceller ces quelques mots. Je me sens si bien, si bien que je m'endors contre Harry sans voir le sommeil venir.

J'ai appris le lendemain à mon réveil que je dormais encore beaucoup, après mon premier réveil où j'avais parlé avec Harry je m'étais rendormi pour cinq jours. Le venin de Nagini avait eu du mal à être purger entièrement, cela avait pris cinq mois, après Harry a supposé que mon corps se remettait du choc. Il n'avait jamais abandonné, moi non plus je n'aurai pas abandonné si cela avait été lui. C'est ce même jour qu'il m'avait emmené dans le salon, je sortais de la chambre pour découvrir une grande demeure, je ne pus visiter, j'étais encore trop faible mais le si peu que je voyais me plaisait beaucoup ! Un mélange de classique et de moderne qui se mélanger parfaitement, une mélange chaleureux et accueillant, à l'image du propriétaire.

Pendant le repas Harry me parla des restructurations ministérielles, je voulais être au courant de tout et il avait l'air bien informé. J'ai donc appris que Shacklebolt était le nouveau ministre de la magie et que selon Harry s'était un bon choix. Les détraqueurs ont été chassé d'Askaban, une bonne chose. Et que plusieurs lois étaient en cours de traitement pour leur suppression ou des nouvelles votés.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça Harry ? Demandai-je. Je ne pense pas que tout cela soi dit dans le journal, surtout pour ce qui n'est pas encore fait !

Il parut soudainement gêner, j'avais bien une idée des personnes qui pouvaient être autant au courant que lui mais… Ce n'était pas possible, si ?

\- En tant que Lord Potter et Lord Black, ainsi que Harry Potter celui qui a vaincu, dit-il d'un air las, on m'a offert une place au Magenmagot.

\- Mais c'est incroyable ! Tu dois être le plus jeune depuis…

\- Oui, oui on m'a déjà dit ça un jour, dit-il en souriant. Le fait est que j'ai accepté, étant donné que beaucoup trop d'incapable s'y trouve encore, à croire qu'ils ne savent pas prendre une décision pour la communauté et non pour eux !

\- Harry ça a toujours été comme ça, dis-je en riant sous ma cape pour reprendre de ma voix la plus sérieuse et révérenciels. Ainsi donc Lord Harry Potter Black bouleverse le gouvernement Sorcier.

Il sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, je repense à l'enfant qui est entré à Poudlard pour sa première année, il a changé du tout au tout, il a une aura de puissance qui émane de lui, c'est époustouflant. Il a vraiment la carrure d'un Lord, j'en suis impressionné, j'ai vraiment un homme de pouvoir en face de moi. Le jeune garçon de onze ans que j'avais commencé à terrifié dès son premier jour n'est plus là…

\- Harry, quand as-tu compris pour l'asphodèle et l'armoise ?

Il me sourit tendrement, reste silencieux quelques minutes semblant chercher ses mots, je veux être vraiment certain qu'il a compris, qu'il n'y ait aucun doute entre nous.

\- L'été de mes seize ans, ma tante m'avait amené dans un grand marché aux fleurs, comme chaque année elle voulait avoir le prix du plus beau jardin ! Il y avait bien plus de fleur que j'en avais jamais vue, j'y ai vu une magnifique fleur quand le marchand m'a vue la regardé attentivement il m'a dit que c'était une fleur de la famille des Lys (Lily en anglais) et qu'elle représentait les cœurs abandonnés et quand il m'a dit que c'était de l'asphodèle j'ai fait le lien avec votre question. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une coïncidence, mais j'ai quand même cherché l'armoise sur les différents stands. Et quand je l'ai trouvé le marchand m'a dit qu'elle symbolise l'absence.

Il avait donc compris, Lily me manquait énormément, et effectivement j'étais seul, mon cœur n'avait qu'elle.

\- Ta mère a été la meilleure chose qui est arrivé à mon enfance, c'était ma seule et unique amie, je partageais tout avec elle avant de devoir l'éloigner de moi parce qu'elle était en danger, le Sei… Voldemort s'intéressait un peu trop à elle.

\- Je l'ai compris après, après t'avoir haïs autant que possible. J'ai aussi appris ce que les maraudeurs t'avaient fait et ça m'a fait réfléchir, bien plus que je ne le pensais…

\- Ainsi donc Monsieur Potter sait se servir de sa tête, dis-je froidement mais en souriant quand même.

\- Il faut se méfié de l'eau qui dort, Professeur. Dit-il sérieusement avant d'ajouter plus légèrement. Préfères-tu te reposer où me battre aux échecs ?

\- Les échecs !

Enfin un jeu pour me vider la tête pleine de question, je ne veux pas brusquer Harry, je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout mais je découvrirai ce qu'il en est ! Nous avons donc passé les trois prochaines heures à jouer, et effectivement j'ai gagné à chaque fois ! Mais nous nous sommes beaucoup amuser !

HPSS HPSS

C'est ainsi que nous avons passé la semaine, entre les repas, les échecs et la lecture que j'avais découvert trois jours plus tard, quand j'avais enfin pu me promener librement sans être trop fatiguer. Harry avait une collection impressionnante d'ouvrage, il y en avait de très récents mais aussi de vieux livre dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler et pourtant très intéressants. Il y avait aussi un laboratoire de potion que je n'avais pas encore osé investir mais qui m'appelait parfois. Et j'avais l'étrange sensation qu'Harry y était à chaque fois que je dormais, j'avais souvent l'impression de sentir la potion antidouleur, mais je dois me faire des idées, après tout Harry est une calamité en potion !

Notre relation stagnait sur des baisers, mais cela nous allait très bien, ni lui ni moi ne voulions aller trop vite, nous avions le temps. De plus j'étais malheureusement encore faible, enfin disons que ça va si je dors bien mes quinze heures de sommeil ! A croire que je rattrape tout le temps où je n'ai pas dormis avant mon coma ! Mais sinon tout se passait très bien, la cohabitation avec Harry était agréable et calme. Il a trouvé une maturité qu'il n'avait pas avant et qui ne le rendait que plus adulte mais qui me faisait me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il l'obtienne aussi rapidement. Il était très souvent avec moi, parfois il partait pour le ministère mais jamais pour bien longtemps, c'est pour ça que je fus surpris quand il me dit un soir que Neville venait le lendemain matin parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous de prévu. Je n'osais poser des questions, après tout si Harry voulait m'en parler il le ferait de lui-même non ?

La compagnie de Neville était toujours aussi agréable qu'aux premiers jours, mais je voyais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose, le mystère qui planait autour d'Harry était de plus en plus épais. C'est pour ça que je décide de commencer ma tentative d'approche tout juste quelques minutes après qu'Harry soit partis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a autant rapproché avec Harry ? Dis-je commençant en douceur avant d'aller dans le vif du sujet.

\- Harry et moi parlions régulièrement à l'école, il ne m'a jamais fait sentir que j'étais un nul ou que je ne méritais pas d'être chez les Griffondors, ce qui n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde croyez-moi ! Un jour en cinquième année alors que nous sortions de l'un de vos cours et que j'avais fait explosé pour la énième fois mon chaudron vous m'aviez collé. J'étais sortis tremblant de peur, à deux doigts de pleurer…

\- J'en suis désolé Neville, dis-je réellement honteux de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

\- C'est du passé Severus. Me dit-il en souriant. Harry est venu me trouvé dans un coin où je m'étais caché pour me remettre de mes émotions et il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas si mauvais que vous en aviez l'air. J'étais évidement interdit, vous imaginez bien, Harry qui vous tenez toujours tête me disait ça ! Dit-il avec un petit rire les yeux dans le vague à ce souvenir. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait l'air aussi sûr de ça il m'a répondu : « Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, et peut-être plus que je ne le pense. Il donne des cours de potion qui en une seconde pourrait nous faire perdre la vie alors forcément il nous fait peur pour que nous faisions plus attention, même si ça peut avoir l'effet inverse parfois. ». Je lui ai fait remarquer que vous le détestiez depuis son premier cours de potion. Pour entendre dire quelque chose que je n'ai compris que bien plus tard : « Il le fallait ».

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, je voulais savoir la suite, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je lui ai alors demandé s'il mettrait sa vie entre vos mains et il m'a dit « Oui » sans hésiter. Autant dire que j'étais tellement abasourdis par ce que j'entendais que j'avais depuis bien longtemps arrêter de trembler et abandonner l'idée de pleurer. Pour finir je lui ai demandé alors pourquoi il continuait à vous tenir tête et il a répondu une chose dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie et qui m'a fait vous donner le Rapeltout pour la radio. Il m'a dit : « Pour sa sécurité, pour qu'il soit libre un jour. » Et il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a planté là.

\- En cinquième année vous dites ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, Voldemort aurait pu lire ça dans sa tête… Dis-je d'une voix éteinte, le rire de Neville me répond.

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi mauvais que vous ne le pensiez Severus, _je le regarde ne comprenant pas_ , pendant les leçons que vous lui donniez, vous n'avez jamais su, Harry n'arrivait pas à fermer totalement son esprit mais il a réussi à garder secret ce qu'il a vraiment voulu cacher, à vous comme à Voldemort, car comme vous vous en doutez, vous seriez mort.

\- Depuis tout ce temps ? Dis-je n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

\- Oui, j'ai longtemps pensé à ce jour-là, je connais Harry et je sais qu'il avait une bonne raison de me le dire, il faisait semblant devant vous, devant nos camarades mais moi je savais et c'était important pour lui que je sache.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Voldemort est toujours venu à lui, bien avant la prophétie il se doutait que ce serait à lui de l'affronter, il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre sache que vous étiez un allier. Ron vous a toujours trop haïs pour qu'il écoute Harry, et au fond Harry n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour ça et Hermione elle n'aurait pas voulu le croire sans de véritable preuve. Il n'y avait que moi pour faire confiance aveuglément en Harry, je me suis posé des questions pendant longtemps mais finalement du moment qu'il me le disait je savais qu'il avait raison. J'en ai eu la certitude dans les semaines et mois après cela, mais surtout quand vous étiez directeur.

\- Quand j'étais directeur ? Pourtant je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose…

\- Vous nous avez protégé autant que vous avez pu Severus, même si vous ne le montriez pas, quand j'ai failli devenir fou à cause des Doloris des Carrow vous êtes venu. Je sais qu'ils auraient pu faire bien pire que ça, nous tuer ne les auraient pas déranger et pourtant aucun élève n'est mort. Et quand Ginny, Luna et moi nous sommes introduit dans votre bureau pour prendre l'épée, avouez que la punition n'était pas sévère…

Je ne dis rien, mais il a raison, je souris faiblement, il avait vu mon double jeu grâce à Harry, c'est incroyable qu'il est découvert si jeune ma véritable allégeance alors que Voldemort m'a cru dans son camp jusqu'à la fin.

\- Vous savez Severus, commença-t-il gêné, Harry n'a jamais réellement eu d'enfance, il a dû grandir très vite, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était une famille qui l'aime et que lui puisse aimer. Prenez soin de lui, il tient à vous bien plus qu'à sa propre vie…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Dis-je inquiet.

\- Depuis que vous êtes dans le coma il n'a fait que s'occuper de vous, il sortait pour s'occuper de la succession, du ministère et heureusement qu'il est là d'ailleurs ! Mais si vous ne vous étiez pas réveillé il y aurait laisser sa magie et sa santé !

\- Sa magie ?

\- Il a passait des mois à purger votre sang du venin, aucun Médicomage ne voulait le faire, s'était trop risqué. Il faut beaucoup de puissance et le risque de perdre totalement ces pouvoirs est trop grand. Mais il l'a fait, si vous n'aviez pas survécu il vous aurait suivis dans la tombe.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça Neville ?

\- Beaucoup ont voulu qu'il vous laisse dans un hôpital, mais il ne le voulait pas, il savait comment vous seriez traité, surtout avec le venin que personne ne voulait tenter d'extraire de peur d'en mourir. Ne vous-êtes-vous pas demander pourquoi vous ne voyez personne à par Harry et moi-même ? Dit-il interrogateur, mais n'attendant pas de réponse il continua. Dès qu'il a pu et parce que Ginny l'avait menacé de vous faire partir d'ici par tous les moyens, il a emménagé au Manoir Potter, et personne ne peut venir à part moi, personne ne sait même où nous nous trouvons.

Il s'arrêta une fois de plus, buvant son thé. Moi j'essayais d'enregistré tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, et ce n'était pas simple, j'étais perdu dans cet océan d'information.

\- Vous savez que je ne devrais pas vous dire ça Severus.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement, mais je vous remercie de me le dire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je prendrai soin de lui.

\- Je le sais. Ne me remerciez pas, je vous apprécie beaucoup, mais je le fais surtout pour Harry.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ? Demandai-je enfin, c'était le sujet que je voulais aborder avec lui avant qu'il ne me dise tout ça.

\- Harry a vécu des choses que nous ne ferons qu'imaginer, dans cette guerre nous avons tous été obliger de tuer mais Harry a je sais, même s'il ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit, vécu bien plus. Il a eu des visions de Voldemort horrible, il a vu des gens être torturer puis mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Au final c'est lui qui a été torturer depuis le début, de multiple façon, mentalement comme physiquement. Je ne sais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé quand il a combattu Voldemort mais je me doute que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, puis il a vaincu et personne ne l'a laissé tranquille. Tout le monde voulait parler à l'Elu qui a vaincu ! Dit-il avec un rire froid que je ne lui connaissais pas. Harry a fui les médias autant qu'il a pu, et finalement il a dû fuir aussi Ron qui le jalousait toujours autant et qui n'acceptait pas son homosexualité. Il a fui Ginny pour quasiment les même raison, sauf qu'elle s'est surtout le fait qu'elle ne pourra pas épousé le Grand Harry Potter enfin le Lord maintenant, dit-il en souriant. Et il y a Hermione, qui s'est placé du côté de Ron au début, bien qu'elle n'est jamais jalousée Harry ou même eut un problème quant à son orientation sexuel, mais elle était aveuglée par son amour, quand on pense que maintenant ils sont séparés nos deux tourtereaux ! Puis il essayait de vous sauver, je crois que les six premiers mois on était très durs pour se départager entre tout ça, je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin réveiller, Harry va bien mieux depuis.

\- Ces amis, dis-je un avec un mépris évidant sur le mot amis, sont vraiment idiots. Ils ne méritent pas de l'avoir eu comme ami !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! Je fais mon possible pour les tenir éloigné de lui quand il doit sortir d'ici.

\- Vous êtes un vrai ami pour lui, il a de la chance de vous avoir. Dis-je sincèrement.

\- C'est moi qui aie de la chance, croyez-moi. Bien que ce soit lui qui ait besoin c'est moi qu'il a aidé ! _Devant mon regard interrogateur il poursuivit_. A la fin de la guerre j'étais dévasté, l'année avait été très difficile, aux départements des mystères j'ai vraiment compris que la guerre avait commencé, pour une fois ma vie avait été vraiment menacé, la mort de Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que la guerre allait vraiment commencer et ma première année a été le début de ma guerre, tenir bon, protéger les autres. Puis j'ai dû aller dans la salle sur demande, protégeant les autres, j'avais le rôle de second leader attendant qu'Harry nous montre un signe mais se battant en même temps. Et à la bataille finale j'ai tué, bon nombre de personne, c'était peut-être des Mangemorts qui voulaient nous tuer c'était aussi des hommes… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre mais Harry a été là et a su trouver les mots.

\- Il a dû vous dire que c'était la guerre, que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Que vous sauviez votre vie et celle d'autre innocent, vous êtes-vous aussi un héros Neville, vous avez combattu comme un vrai Griffondors.

\- Oui il m'a dit ça, mais pas que… Dit-il avec un sourire sincère les yeux dans le vague comme pour se rappeler de ce moment. Ces mots ont changés à tout jamais l'image que j'avais de moi, il m'a dit : « Tu sais Neville, il y avait deux enfants concernés par cette prophétie, il avait moi et… Toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il pensait que tu n'étais pas un assez puissant sorcier non, juste parce que j'étais un sang mêlé comme lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu as fait autant que ce que j'aurai fait à ta place, voir même plus. Je suis devenu l'Elu malgré moi, tu es devenu un leader parce que tu l'as choisis ! Tu dois être fier de toi et de ce que tu as accomplis ! »

\- Il a raison Neville, tu devrais être fier de toi… Je suis fier et je l'ai été durant toute cette année en tant que directeur en voyant votre courage.

Nous sommes restés silencieux quelques minutes, j'ai eu quelques réponses sur Harry mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que Neville ne me disait pas, mais je le comprends, il en a déjà dit beaucoup. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à discuter de tout ce que j'avais pu rater et de sujet plus léger. J'ai donc appris que Neville faisait des études par correspondance pour un master en botanique, qu'il était avec Luna et qu'ils feraient un tour du monde pour se perfectionner et découvrir de nouvelles cultures.

En début d'après-midi je suis allé dormir un peu, je voulais essayer de tenir une journée entière. A mon réveil j'ai retrouvé un Neville lisant la Gazette du Sorcier dans le salon.

\- Tiens j'espérais que vous vous lèveriez bientôt, Harry ne devrait pas tarder. Me dit-il nerveux.

\- Ah pourquoi étiez-vous si pressé ? Dis-je suspicieux.

\- En réalité je vous aimais ce journal, je sais qu'Harry ne le reçoit pas et ne vous le fera pas lire.

\- Pourquoi me l'avez-vous amener ?

\- Pour une fois il y aurait peut-être des choses à apprendre, où aux moins des questions à se poser. Il me tendit le journal, ce n'était même pas celui d'aujourd'hui.

\- Mais il date du 3 mai Neville.

\- Ah bon ? Me dit-il faussement étonné. Vous devriez le cacher, je n'aimerai pas qu'Harry voit que je vous l'ai donné avant que vous ne compreniez.

\- Que dois-je découvrir Neville ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais au même instant Harry arriva par la cheminé, je cache vite le journal dans ma poche agrandit magiquement, il ne se voit donc pas. Avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche Neville parla.

\- Bon moi je vais y aller, Luna et moi sortons ce soir faut que je sois présentable ! Dit-il en riant. Excuse-moi Harry mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir fatigué Severus, il n'a pas dormis de la journée il allait justement faire une sieste. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer, dis-je pour jouer le jeu. Mais bon je ne voudrais pas te laisser seul Harry.

\- Oh non, non. Répondit celui-ci. Il faut que tu te reposes, de toute manière j'ai deux trois choses à faire, si tu te réveilles dans la soirée appel moi, on mangera ensemble ou sinon appelles David.

J'acquiesce ne sachant trop quoi faire, Harry tourne le dos à la cheminé pour chercher quelque chose dans un placard, Neville rentre dedans, vérifie qu'Harry ne nous regarde pas, il me montre ma poche où j'ai mis le journal et il dit tout en continuant à me regarder.

\- Tu me tiens au courant !

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Harry toujours le dos tourné. A plus tard Neville merci !

Neville s'en alla, me laissant planter là. Je décide de faire semblant d'aller dormir, j'embrasse tendrement Harry et part dans ma chambre. Je mets un sors à deux mètres de ma porte pour être avertis si quelqu'un arrive et m'allonge sur le lit pour prendre le journal. J'entends des bruits dans le couloir, puis une porte claquer au loin Qu'est-ce que Neville veut me montrer ? Je comprends pourquoi le 3 mai.

 ** _Une fête au ministère un an après la bataille finale !_**

 ** _Harry Potter ne se montre toujours pas !_**

 _On pourrait croire que le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu se serait montrer hier soir à la soirée organisé en l'honneur de nos héros, mais Harry Potter n'est pas venu, tout comme il n'était venu à aucune soirée les mois suivant la bataille. Nous avons interrogé plusieurs personnes, et aucunes d'entre elle n'a l'air de savoir où il se trouve, même pas les deux autres membres du célèbre trio._

 _Pourtant nous savons qu'Harry Potter à une place aux Magenmagot et qu'il y vient régulièrement et y participe même activement, alors pourquoi fuit-il ses soirées ? Nous nous sommes posez la question et nous avons peut-être trouvé la réponse._

 _Harry Potter se rend chaque semaine à St Mangouste, nous n'avons pas pu savoir pourquoi mais nous savons qu'il y va depuis plusieurs mois déjà, serai-se un mauvais sors lancer par Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ses amis n'ont rien voulu nous dire de très précis sur lui mais dès que nous en savons plus nous vous tenons au courant cher lecteur_ !

Je tourne les pages cherchant les interviews, que des conneries ! Entre le dernier fils Weasley qui dit qu'il est encore en contact très régulier avec lui et la fille Weasley qui dit que son fiancé a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Laissez-moi rire ! Je l'aurai bien fais mais cette histoire de St Mangouste me perturbe, je ne pense pas que Neville m'ait donné le journal pour les interviews toutes aussi mensongères les unes que les autres mais pour ça. Harry serait donc malade ? Où il aurait eu un mauvais sort ? Je repense à Neville qui me dit qu'Harry a beaucoup puisé dans sa magie pour me sauver, l'aurai-je rendu malade ? Le remord me prends avant même que je sache si c'est bien cela ou pas. Pourquoi Harry ne m'en parle pas ? Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire si c'est bien ça et mon intuition me dit que c'est bien le cas.

Je sors de la chambre discrètement, mon passé d'espion va grandement m'aider pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Harry avait dit avoir des choses à faire, or je ne l'ai jamais réellement vu faire quelques choses devant moi, il était toujours en train de lire ou bien nous parlions ou jouions aux échecs. Pourtant j'entends bien du bruit dans le laboratoire de potion, et l'idée que je m'étais fait d'avoir sentis la potion antidouleur ne me plait vraiment pas. Je marche doucement, entre-ouvre la porte et vois Harry devant le chaudron avec déjà la potion d'antidouleur bien avancé. Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne me voit pas, mais ce n'est pas que ça, entre chaque geste il crispe les poings. A-t-il mal ? Il est méthodique, mais ça douleur le déconcentre et lui fait prendre le mauvais ingrédient.

\- Non ! Dis-je en m'avançant rapidement pour éviter l'explosion qui aurait pu se produire.

Je reprends l'ingrédient de ces mains, puis continue la potion rapidement, je la connais par cœur pour l'avoir très souvent fait. Il reste près de moi sans rien dire, il crispe les mains sur la table, essayant de refouler la douleur, je n'ose dire un mot, j'ai envie de finir la potion au plus vite pour qu'il l'a prenne. Je lance un sort pour réduire le temps de pose à cinq minutes, elle serait légèrement moins puissantes mais Harry ne pourra attendre la demi-heure d'attente, j'en referai tout de suite après. Et j'ai eu raison car Harry s'effondre au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

\- Harry ! Harry ça va ? Demandai-je très inquiet en posant un genou au sol.

Il se met difficilement sur le côté, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. L'impuissance, sentiment que j'ai beaucoup connu ces dernières années, je déteste ça !

\- Non… Pas vraiment. Me dit-il difficilement.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Presque partout.

Puis sûrement pour éviter les mots inutiles il fit disparaitre d'un mouvement de main son t-shirt et son pantalon. Je vois l'étendu des dégâts, un cercle noir d'environ quinze centimètres dans le dos et pleins de lignes, comme si c'était ses veines, rouge qui sort de ce cercle. Pour monter vers les épaules ou descendre jusqu'à ces jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce maléfice ?

\- Aucun guérisseur ne le sait. Me dit-il haletant. Et plus le temps passe, plus il s'étend.

La potion est terminé, je lui en donne une dose et me remet immédiatement à en faire une nouvelle. Harry se relève quelques minutes après, il est pâle, très pâle et trop maigre aussi. Neville a bien fait de me mettre au courant, même de manière détournée. Une fois la potion de nouveau en temps de pose. J'emmène Harry dans sa chambre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit totalement conscient, quand je l'allonge sur le lit il tombe presque tout de suite endormis. Je reste un moment à le regarder. Le laboratoire de potion va très vite être utilisé par moi-même, il est hors de question que je le laisse dans cet état. De plus il se propage ? Sa vie est donc menacer en plus de la douleur insupportable que ce mauvais sort entraîne.

Je le laisse dormir, il en a besoin. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque quand je passe devant la cheminé, je décide d'envoyer un hibou à Neville pour le remercier et lui dire que je prends les choses en mains. Puis me dirige enfin vers la bibliothèque, dans toute cette collection il doit bien y en avoir de magie noire, toutes les vieilles familles en ont.

HPSS HPSS

Les ouvrages sont rares mais j'en ai tout de même trouvé, c'est donc à la lecture de l'un de ces manuscrit qu'Harry me retrouve.

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-moi...

\- J'aurai peut-être déjà fini si j'avais été prévenu plus tôt, dis-je acide. Mais non Monsieur Potter préfère se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Tu étais encore trop faible Severus et je savais comment ça aller finir, exactement comme à cet instant. Tu vas te plonger dans ces livres autant que possible pour finir dans mon laboratoire de potion pour y brasser baumes, lotions ou autres potions.

\- Et où est le problème ? Autant que je m'occupe utilement !

\- Tu dois te reposer avant tout, j'ai survécu un an avec ça, alors s'il te plaît fais au moins attention à toi. Me dit-il en finissant dans un murmure.

Je m'approche doucement de lui, il s'inquiète pour moi autant que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Je te promets de faire attention et de me reposer. Mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Dit-il dans un soupir.

\- Ne me cache rien, si tu as mal dit le moi, si tu ressens autre chose d'étrange aussi. Je veux tout savoir ! Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Ah aussi… tu vas devoir faite attention à toi ! Ce qui veut dire au moins trois repas par jour, copieux. Et beaucoup de repos.

\- Marché conclu ! Me dit-il sans hésiter.

HPSS HPSS

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, je m'étais plonger autant que possible dans ces recherches, Harry souffrait de plus en plus souvent, il devait prendre au moins six potions antidouleurs par jour. Même si je n'en montrais rien, son état m'inquiétais, le sort lui bouffer littéralement les veines, le cercle noir s'élargissait petit à petit et les zébrures rouges en sortant se propager chaque jour un peu plus. Si je ne trouvais pas rapidement quelques choses il allait finir par se faire détruire de l'intérieur. Je ne lui avais pas dit mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis le début ?

Je respectais plus ou moins ma part du marché, avec le temps j'avais retrouvé presque toute mes forces et n'avait plus autant besoin de dormir, je faisais donc semblant d'aller dormir en début d'après-midi avec Harry et quand il dormait je sortais un livre, hors de question que je perde mon temps à dormir alors que celui avec qui je compte faire ma vie est dans un état grave qui peut lui être fatal.

Harry lui respectait sa part du marché, il prenait trois bon repas plus quelques en-cas ce qui l'avait déjà bien remplumé et dormait peu mais régulièrement. Il allait encore faire ses devoirs aux Magenmagot et aller à St Mangouste toutes les semaines pour faire une batterie de test pendant que Neville restait avec moi. Je n'avais bien évidement plus besoin que l'on me surveille mais sa compagnie était vraiment plaisante. Je lisais évidement tous les résultats à son retour, et la aussi je pu remarquer que son état se dégradait.

Ce fut environ trois semaines après le début de mes recherches que j'ai véritablement paniqué, oui moi Severus Snape est perdu mon sang froid. L'amour peut vraiment rendre fou. J'avais retrouvé Harry dans son bureau, alors que normalement il était censé dormir, pour essayer un tout nouveau baume pour détruire les blessures résultants de mauvais sorts.

\- Harry ! J'ai un baume à te faire... Dis-je en m'arrêtant quand j'avais vu le tas d'enveloppes fermer à côté de lui. Dis-moi tu en as du courrier aujourd'hui... Dis-je suspicieux

\- Oh non, heu… ce n'est rien de la paperasse tu sais...

Je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et je n'avais pas l'intention de passer à côté d'une autre information. Ce qu'il faisait été important, sinon il ne serait pas allé dans son bureau pendant qu'il savait que j'allais brasser une potion et que j'en aurai sûrement pour plusieurs heures.

\- Me prendriez-vous pour un idiot Monsieur Potter ? Dis-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur, je me rapprochais de lui peu à peu pendant qu'il se plaçait devant la pile de lettre pour que je ne la vois pas. Je disais donc, Harry, j'ai un baume à tester, enlevé donc ton t-shirt.

Il avait l'air gêner, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, même si nous n'avions jamais rien fait de plus que nous embrasser, je voyais régulièrement son corps pour voir l'avancée de ce foutu sort. J'avais déjà essayé un baume et une lotion, alors qu'il soit réticent me paraissait plus que suspect.

\- Des changements Harry ?

Il hoche la tête dans un signe affirmatif, j'aime de moins en moins. Jusque-là tout changement m'avait été rapporté sans problème.

\- Où ? Demandai-je dans un souffle le cœur battant.

\- J'ai des migraines depuis environ une heure... Je... Je...

Il se tourna et enleva son t-shirt et je vis une zébrure rouge feu partir du cercle noir pour monter jusqu'à son cou et disparaître dans sa chevelure. Tant que le mal n'avait pas atteint une partie vital nous avions un peu de répit, mais là... Je comprends en un éclair le pourquoi de la pile de lettre. Alors qu'il me tournait encore le dos je me mis rapidement à côté de lui et pris les enveloppes. Neville, Luna, Hermione, la banque Gringotts Héritage, la banque Gringotts Testament. Je n'en lus pas plus, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Non Harry ! Non ! Hurlais-je de colère. Il n'en est pas question ! Tu ne peux pas mourir. Dis-je en finissant par cette dernière phrase dans un murmure m'effondrant au sol devant Harry. Je passe mes bras autour de ces jambes comme pour me raccrocher à lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ici Harry, Dis-je en pleurant. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Je répétais ces trois mots dans une litanie sans fin quand Harry se mit dans la même position que moi et se mit à m'embrasser. Je fis de même, comme si c'était la dernière fois et cette constatation qui était un peu trop plausible me brisa le cœur.

\- Laisse-moi essayer le baume je t'en prie, peut être gagnerons nous au moins quelques jours.

\- D'accord Severus, d'accord. Calme-toi mon amour.

Je me fige à ses mots, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il m'appelle ainsi et encore moins d'apprécier autant... Ça a au moins l'effet de me calmer effectivement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il se rendant compte de ces mots.

\- Au contraire j'adore mon ange. Dis-je en utilisant le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit quand je pense à lui.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Un nouveau baiser passionné nous fit perdre la tête avant que je ne repousse Harry.

\- Le baume Harry, tourne toi ! Dis-je d'une réplique qui n'autorisait pas le refus.

Il se tourna pendant que je repris le pot que j'avais fait tomber par terre un peu plus loin. J'en pris une bonne dose et lui en mis sur le dos. Assez rapidement la peau absorba la crème sur toute la surface de son dos, la nuque et j'en mis même sur le cuir chevelu où je sentais la zébrure sous mes doigts. J'avais fait en sorte que la crème sente bon la vanille, parfums que j'adore. Je me lève et l'entraîne avec moi dans ma chambre. Ce n'est vraiment pas confortable d'être au sol. Il enlevé son pantalon et s'allonge sur le ventre.

Là aussi je vois que le sort prend le dessus, le sort c'est étendu et fait maintenant le tour de ses chevilles. Je lui mets le baume en essayant de rester impassible. Je ne veux pas réaliser. Voldemort est mort et même post mortem il arrive encore à t... Faire souffrir.

Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander d'enlever son boxer, mais il fallait vraiment que je mette cette crème partout, déjà que de voir régulièrement son corps presque entièrement dénudé me faisait toujours de l'effet mais là je n'osai même pas y penser, même en de pareil circonstance je ne restais qu'un homme diriger par ces besoins primaires…

\- Harry, hum… Pourrais-tu enlever… Ton. Boxer. S'il te plait.

Il rougit et s'exécute en silence, même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer je vois l'érection qu'il veut me cacher. Et de le voir comme ça ne fait qu'empirer mon propre état. Nous n'avions jusqu'ici jamais pousser nos explorations, j'étais bien trop inquiet pour ça santé et je voulais absolument qu'il se repose. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui je me rendais vraiment compte que demain ne viendrait peut-être jamais pour lui, où sinon dans quel état ? Et cet état de fait me fit perdre la tête, c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé à dévié mes mains des deux zébrures qu'il avait sur chacune de ses fesses pour les écartés et titiller son anus.

\- Les marques sont descendues jusque-là ? Me demanda-t-il légèrement haletant.

\- Non. Dis-je doucement en m'arrêtant, me rendant compte de ce que je faisais.

\- Tu as raison nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent. Répondit-il à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je reprends mes caresses, quand mon majeur franchis la barrière de l'anneau je sens Harry se crisper le souffle couper. Je fais quelque va et vient et le vois attraper les draps dans ses poings.

\- Je te fais mal Harry ? Demandai-je inquiet.

\- Oh non Severus… Au contraire. Dit-il en faisait des mouvements de bassin.

\- C'est… La première fois Harry ? Demandai-je en insérant un deuxième doigt qui le fit se crisper.

\- Oui…

\- Dis-moi, si tu veux que j'arrête, je le comprendrai tu sais.

\- Continues ! M'ordonna-t-il presque, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Tourne-toi alors. Demandai-je doucement en retirant mes doigts ce qui lui arrachât un grognement de mécontentement.

Il se tourna et je pus admirer la magnifique érection que tout cela lui avait provoquée. Il rougit, et j'adorai ça. Je pris son érection en main ce qui le fit gémir, je remis mes deux doigts dans l'entre chaud de mon futur amant cherchant des doigts ce qui le fera rapidement monter aux septièmes ciels. Je l'ai trouvé en insérant un troisième doigt ce qui provoqua un unique jet de sperme de la part d'Harry avec un véritablement gémissement de jouissance, j'espère bien lui provoquer cela à chaque fois dans quelques minutes.

\- Je te ahhh je te veux Severus, tout de suite ! Dit-il entre deux gémissements, il leva la main et avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi je me retrouvais complètement nu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu m'aaaa mis dans cet état, hummm à toi de t'en occuper. Oh Merlin !

Sa réplique me fait sourire et m'excite en même temps, j'enlève mes doigts et me lance un rapide sort de lubrification pendant qu'il passe ses jambes autours de moi. Je place mon sexe devant son entré bien dilaté et commence à pousser doucement, Merlin que c'est bon ! Je n'étais pas complétement rentré en lui que ses jambes me serrent contre lui pour aller plus loin. Je le masturbe pour détourner la douleur mais apparemment il n'y en a pas vraiment puisqu'il commence déjà à bouger. Il fixe son regard dans le mien et je m'allonge un peu plus sur lui pour l'embrasser, je ne sais lequel de nous deux gémis le plus mais je ne m'en prive pas. Un coup de rein bien placé et je vois ces pupilles se dilatées avant de balancer la tête en arrière.

Je me relève pour placer ces jambes sur mes épaules, je me vois le prendre s'en est grisant, et ce fut encore plus le cas quand il prit lui-même son érection en main. Je ne pus retenir les coups de butoirs qui s'en suivirent, il est trop bandant, chaque coup lui arrache des gémissements de pur bonheur.

C'est en voulant déposer un léger baiser sur sa cheville que je me rendis compte que la zébrure qui était autour diminue petit à petit avant que je ne réalise que chaque coup de rein fait reculer peu à peu la zébrure. Je n'en pu plus, entre cet état de fait, mon état et celui d'Harry mon instinct le plus primaire à repris le dessus, alors que je ne m'en croyais incapable je le prends encore plus vite. Il éjacula peu de temps après et je le suivis quelques coups de reins plus tard avant de m'écrouler sur lui.

Je ne sais vraiment comment je me met à côté d'Harry, lui comme moi essayant de reprendre notre souffle et nous nous endormons avant même de pouvoir dire un mot.


	3. La guérison

Le réveil fut difficile, pendant quelques secondes je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais allongé sur le ventre et surtout à moitié allongé sur un corps chaud. La tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un avec le bras posé sur un ventre qui respirait doucement étant encore en plein sommeil et mes jambes emmêlés avec les siennes qui faisait que ma cuisse touchée un sexe masculin pendant que le mien était contre une hanche.

J'eue vraiment du mal à me situer, je ne m'étais jamais réveillé aussi bien et détendu. D'ailleurs je ne m'étais tout simplement jamais réveillé avec quelqu'un, je n'avais eu que de brève aventure sans lendemain et sans sentiments. Heureusement la mémoire me revint assez vite pour m'empêcher de sauter hors du lit en tendant ma baguette, bien que je ne sache plus vraiment où elle se trouve.

J'étais dans les bras d'Harry et surtout nous avions fait l'amour, pour preuve la semence encore sur le torse de mon amour, collante et poisseuse, je me concentre pour lancer un sort basique de nettoyage, ne voulant pas bouger pour chercher ma baguette, merci Merlin, j'y arrive. Je me repositionne sur l'épaule d'Harry, le nez enfouit dans son cou pour le sentir, que c'est agréable ! Je ferme les yeux en me rappelant notre scène d'amour, c'était merveilleux, intense. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis… Non, en fait je n'ai jamais été aussi bien et serein de ma vie.

Je caressais délicatement sa peau quand me revint en tête le mauvais sort, comment avais-je pu oublier ? J'eue presque envie de le secouer pour qu'il se retourne et que je vois où ça en était. J'avais vu les zébrures reculer petit à petit alors que je l'emmenais, et moi aussi par la même occasion, droit vers l'orgasme. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Le baume avait-il fonctionné ou cela était autre chose ? Le sort avait-il reprit de l'ampleur ? Ou au contraire continuer à diminuer ? Et si j'avais mal vu et que je ne trouve pas à temps le remède ? Je resserre ma prise sur Harry de peur de le perdre.

\- Severus ? Ça va ? Me demanda Harry inquiet.

Je ne répondis rien, allais-je bien ? Non certainement pas, je ne savais que lui répondre, j'étais perdu. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'avais peur de ne pouvoir rien faire, je me sentais autant impuissant.

\- Severus mon amour, désolé de te le demander mais pourrais-tu me lâcher ? Sinon tu vas me briser une côte ! Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour. Et dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Oh oui… Je… Oui. Balbutiai-je la gorge nouée.

Je desserre mon emprise sur lui, c'est à ce moment-là que je sentis les larmes que j'avais fait tomber sur son torse. Je m'étais laissé emporter par mes émotions, comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Je pris plusieurs respirations pour me calmer.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Je… Pourrais-tu me montrer ton dos que je regarde l'évolution ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr.

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis se mit sur le dos. Je vis tout de suite que les zébrures aux niveaux des chevilles avaient reculées, jusqu'au mollet pour l'une et au genou pour l'autre. La zébrure qui partait dans les cheveux n'y était plus, elle s'arrêtait dans le cou.

\- Des changements depuis hier ? Demandai-je légèrement rassurer.

\- Ca commence à me bruler de partout, comme d'habitude, mais je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Ça c'est encore rependu ?

\- Prends une potion Harry, dis-je doucement, et non ça ne s'est pas rependu, au contraire !

\- Comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant et en prenant l'une des fioles sur la table de chevet.

\- Les zébrures ont légèrement reculé, celle des cheveux a reculé jusqu'au cou, et aux chevilles sont remontés un peu.

\- Le baume ? Me demanda-t-il juste avant d'avaler la fiole cul-sec.

\- Sûrement, je ne sais pas… Dis-je hésitant.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Hum… J'ai remarqué qu'elles reculaient à chaque fois que je tapais dans ta prostate Harry. Dis-je un peu gêné.

Il se rallonge et se tourne vers moi, le regard coquin pour me répondre.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit-il semblant réfléchir, nous allons être obligé de recommencer ? Mais…

\- Mais…

\- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de ne pas recommencer mon amour. Me dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je soufflais rassuré, j'avais eu peur qu'il regrette déjà d'être allé aussi loin.

\- Je ne regrette rien, me dit-il semblant lire en moi, je t'aime Severus.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Sans que je m'y attende il me fit basculer sur le dos et se mit sur moi, nos corps se frôlaient pendant que nous nous embrassions. Chaque baisers étaient différents, tendre, passionné, langoureux, amoureux avec tant de goût différent. Il caressait mon corps comme si j'étais un joyau, j'adorai cette idée et j'en faisais de même. Je fis glisser un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui le fit frémir, en descendant toujours plus bas pour attraper ses fesses et le plaquer un peu plus vers moi. Quand nos érections entrèrent en contact nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Il ondulait sur moi pour accentuer cette sensation, Merlin cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus était maître de mes émotions à ce point, me laissant guider par la plaisir.

Il joua quelques secondes avec l'un de mes tétons puis descendis pour attraper mon érection, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri surpris par cet attouchement. Ce n'était pas comme notre première fois, je n'étais pas dans l'urgence, je prenais mon temps et lui aussi. Et à cet instant c'est lui qui dominé la situation et étrangement j'avais envie que cela continue. Ne pas être maitre de la situation était relaxant et imprévisible, ce qui n'était que plus excitant !

Harry ondula vers le bas de mon corps, déposant des baisers sur le chemin menant à ma virilité bien dressée. Il la pris en main pour me masturber lentement, une torture irrésistible, puis donna quelques coups de langue sur mon gland, je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir mais ne put empêcher un coup de rein involontaire. Il prit mon gland en bouche et j'étouffais une nouvelle fois un gémissement de pur plaisir.

\- Ne te retiens pas Sev, j'adore t'entendre gémir… Me dit-il taquin.

Puis il me prit complétement en bouche et je ne pus et ne voulut retenir un gémissement tellement fort qu'il me fit rougir. Je glissai mes mains dans ces cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, accompagnant ses mouvements sans le forcer. Il me suçait et m'aspirait en même temps, et quand il se mit à caressait mes testicules je compris que je n'allais vraiment pas faire long feu.

Je ne retenais plus du tous mes gémissements et n'avais certainement pas le temps d'en rougir, je n'avais jamais rien sentis de pareil, c'était la première fois qu'on m'apportait une telle caresse. Je n'avais toujours eue et donné que le minimum vital, mais ça c'était avant Harry, avant d'être amoureux.

\- Harryyy, je vais… je vais… venir. Réussis-je à articuler difficilement.

Mais au lieu de se retirer comme je l'aurai pensé, il redoubla de vigueur. Pris dans ce plaisir dévastateur j'empoignai les draps de chaque côté de mon corps en gémissant comme un perdu, et c'est quand je sentis un doigt titiller mon anneau et commencer à le pénétrer délicatement que je m'arque bouta violemment et éjacula dans la gorge d'Harry, ma vue se brouilla quelques secondes pendant que je m'écroulais haletant sur le matelas.

\- Wouah, dis-je après quelques minutes, c'était… Merveilleux ! Ajoutai-je en prenant sa main qu'il avait posé sur mon torse pour le caresser.

\- Content que ça t'ai plu, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres puis m'embrassa avant d'ajouter en rougissant, c'était la première fois que je le faisais.

\- Et moi la première fois qu'on me le faisait, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu seras un expert ! Dis-je en riant franchement.

Il rit avec moi, puis m'embrasse de nouveau, baiser que j'approfondis volontiers avec une passion débordante. Je pris Harry dans mes bras pour le positionner au-dessus de moi puis écartai les jambes espérant qu'il comprenne ce que je veux. Je prends sa main droite pour l'apporter à ma bouche et lécher en toute perversité trois de ses doigts, je vois son regard s'agrandir d'étonnement puis s'assombrir de désir.

\- Tu veux que… je sois en toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux que tu sois mon premier Harry, je t'aime, je veux te sentir me remplir ! Dis-je étonné de mes propres mots bien qu'ils soient vrais.

\- Merci. Me répondit-il émus en insérant un doigt en moi.

C'était étrange, ni agréable, ni désagréable, juste une gêne étrange. Mais quand il se mit à faire quelque va et vient avec ce doigt je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela allait donner avec sa hampe de chaire de taille tout à fait respectable. Il continua de me regarder en se glissant doucement vers le bas de mon corps, prenant mon sexe qui avait déjà repris de la vigueur et mit un deuxième doigt en moi. La pression qu'il exerçait me faisait oublier assez longtemps cette gêne pour que le plaisir vienne de nouveau rapidement sous ses allers et retours et mouvements de ciseaux.

Mon sexe fut de nouveau capturé par un antre chaud et humide, et je compris pourquoi en sentant un troisième doigt rejoindre les autres, mais les vagues de chaleurs produites grâce à la bouche chaude d'Harry me firent très vite oublier ce détail ! Au contraire je bougeais le bassin pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette bouche et par la même occasion je faisais des vas et vient sur ses doigts. Il cessa sa caresse buccale ce qui me fit grogner de mécontentement entre deux gémissements et accentua les mouvements de ses doigts en les tournants, cherchant sûrement ma prostate. Et ce fut une première pour moi de m'entendre crier ainsi mon plaisir avec une simple petite pression, Merlin s'était donc ça ! J'en avais presque jouis. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais tenté de la trouver moi-même ?

\- Viens ! Voulus-je ordonner sans grande conviction certainement avec la râle de plaisir qui suivit cette demande.

A mon plus grand plaisir il ne se fit pas prier pour enlever ses doigts et les remplacer délicatement par sa verge. Elle rentrait petit à petit en moi, c'était presque une torture, je le voulais en moi rapidement ! C'est sur cette idée que je mis mes jambes autour de lui et l'attira violemment en moi, heureusement qu'il toucha tout de suite ma prostate pour empêcher la douleur de trop remplacer le plaisir. Il attendit quelques secondes puis commença à onduler doucement avec des mouvements amples tout en m'embrassant. Une douce torture, j'en avais raté des sensations en étant toujours le dominant, mais je ne regrettais pas que ce soit Harry, après tout, les autres n'auraient sûrement pas été aussi doux que lui !

A ma demande il accéléra ses coups de reins et la pièce fut emplie de nos gémissements. J'avais du mal à avoir une pensée cohérente et encore moins à aligner deux mots cohérents mais rien n'importer à par Harry et tout ce plaisir qu'il diffusait en moi. Je voulus me masturber pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir et à cette vue Harry fut pris d'une frénésie destructrices, il releva le haut de son corps pour pouvoir me regarder me toucher et me pilonna comme je n'aurai jamais pu l'imaginer. Il touchait presque à chaque fois ma prostate et un coup plus puissant que les autres me fit rejoindre les limbes de mon premier orgasme, et certainement pas dernier, anal. Je tremblai et jouis sur mon ventre et mon torse en criant sans aucune pudeur. Après quelques coups de reins en plus Harry me rejoignit avec un long gémissement rauque.

Il s'allongea sur moi pour m'embrasser et nous nous enlaçons le temps de reprendre notre souffle.

Après un rire causé par nos ventres qui crièrent famine au même moment, nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Je n'avais jamais vu Harry mangeait d'aussi bon appétit ce qui me fit grandement plaisir. Je l'avais observé en descendant les escaliers en boxer, tout comme moi, les zébrures s'étaient encore rétractées un peu plus, j'en fus soulagé et cela me confirmait un peu plus que ce n'était pas vraiment le baume mais plutôt le fait que nous faisions l'amour, pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais si s'était bien cela, alors nous n'allions certainement pas nous privés, si le traitement était aussi agréable… Il faudrait que je vérifie tout de même ce fait la prochaine fois que nous ferions l'amour, donc certainement dans quelques heures !

HPSS HPSS

Je n'avais jamais été obsédé par le sexe, enfin, sauf quand j'étais jeune, les hormones évidements, mais n'ayant de relation amoureuse, le sexe a vite été compensé par les potions. Alors que depuis que j'avais commencé à faire l'amour avec Harry je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, j'en avais constamment envie.

Harry avait essayé sous ma demande de se masturber pour voir si son plaisir solitaire faisait le même effet, mais non, il s'est avéré que c'était seulement quand nous faisions l'amour tous les deux, j'avais été évidement terriblement excité de le regarder se toucher, et il n'avait pas manqué de me regarder avec un air de défi et avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se préparer devant moi. Autant dire qu'après qu'il ait jouis et remarqué d'un regard que les zébrures n'avaient pas reculés, je l'avais pris avec une bestialité que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais eue.

Le fait que le mauvais sort prenait du recule que quand nous faisions l'amour tous les deux n'était qu'une piètre excuse pour faire l'amour plus que régulièrement. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle sexualité, et avec Harry j'avais compris que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment découverte, me cantonnant à me libérer simplement de la tension qui m'habitait. Avec lui s'était différent, nous faisions l'un comme l'autre attention à ce que l'autre prenne beaucoup de plaisir. Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Certainement et j'en profitais grandement. Il est certain que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je m'étais réveillé dans ce manoir.

Harry n'avait plus que de légères douleurs supportables alors j'avais abandonné les potions antidouleurs, en ayant beaucoup en stock, mais je m'étais mis à faire des baumes cicatrisants et du lubrifiant cicatrisant pour Harry et moi. Tout comme Harry j'aimais autant être dominant que dominé alors nous échangions souvent nos places et avions besoin autant l'un que l'autre de prendre soin de cette partie de notre anatomie que nous malmenions plusieurs fois par jour. Je faisais ces potions avec l'aide d'Harry qui s'était grandement améliorer depuis la fin de ses études à mon plus grand plaisir, et il aimait ça !

Et moi qui pensait ne jamais avoir été autant gêner qu'au moment où j'avais découvert dans la bibliothèque un livre sur les potions « Potions pour plus de plaisir », j'en fus détrompé le jour où nous fûmes découvert par un Neville plus rouge que jamais alors qu'Harry jouissait en moi et que je me répandait sur le sol. Il était parti sans demander son reste ne revenant que trois jours plus tard avec notre promesse que nous ne le ferions plus dans cette pièce et que nous ferions attention à l'heure de sa venue.

J'aurai pu le menacer de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'il avait vu, mais j'avais appris à connaitre Neville et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Il avait fait comme si de rien était, bien qu'il regardait l'endroit où il nous avait découvert à chaque fois qu'il passait la cheminée, le rouge aux joues.

Harry allait toujours au Magenmagot, et j'en avais découvert un peu plus sur les lois qu'Harry avait grandement aidé à faire voter ou abolir. Neville était toujours au courant de ce qu'il s'y passait car son oncle faisait partie des membres, tout comme lui en fera partie quand son oncle lui donnera sa place, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas immédiatement. C'est grâce à lui que j'appris qu'Harry avait fait voter des lois en faveur des créatures magiques, ce qui avait fait grandement défaut dans la guerre, car une grande partie s'était rangée du côté de Voldemort à cause de cela. Il dépoussiérait le monde magique tout en gardant les vieilles traditions si importantes aux sangs-purs, tant qu'elles respectaient tous les êtres vivants.

Il avait aussi prôné les mariages sangs-purs et sang-mêlé, arguant la consanguinité qui donnait des héritiers le plus souvent fou ou stériles, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

J'avais été tellement obnubilé par son père que je n'avais vu en Harry que ce je voulais quand il était à l'école, un point de vue totalement erroné. Harry ne cherchait aucunement l'attention, au contraire, et ne se mettait jamais en avant, même quand il le méritait amplement comme avec toutes ces lois qu'il avait contribuées à appliquer alors que cela faisait des siècles que d'autre essayaient. Il avait aussi aidé à la restructuration du ministère. J'ai été vraiment abasourdis par toutes ces confidences faites par Neville, Harry m'avait parlé de tout cela mais ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il y avait joué un rôle aussi important.

Heureusement que Neville était là ! Nous avions dépassés depuis quelques jours le stade du vouvoiement, nous appréciant trop pour cela. Je l'avais aussi remercié, ce que je faisais rarement, pour le Rapeltout et pour le journal qui m'avait aidé à comprendre et aider Harry. Journal que maintenant je recevais quotidiennement pour me tenir informé des dernières nouvelles.

Harry avait retrouvé la forme, il ne restait du sort que le cercle noir dans son dos, cela m'inquiétait car malgré tout ce que nous pouvions faire il ne disparaissait pas, mais plus aucunes zébrures n'entouraient le corps de mon ange. Il avait fallu bien deux semaines pour qu'elles disparaissent toutes, et cela faisait une semaine de plus que nous essayons de trouver un moyen de lui enlever cette dernière marque. C'est encore Neville qui nous aida, alors que nous parlions avec Harry de l'avancer de sa santé dont il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles.

\- Etrange que ce cercle ne parte pas, avec deux puissants sorciers dont un maître des potions vous allez trouver, il faut juste du temps et vous en avez maintenant que les zébrures sont parties. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

\- Oui, nous allons trouver. Dis-je convaincu par Neville.

\- Et si… Commença Neville en pleine réflexion, avant de reprendre toujours un peu absent comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Et si le fait que tu es utilisé ta magie pure pour purifier le sang de Severus avait tout de même eue un effet ?

\- Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé ? Dis-je après un long silence en le regardant ébahie.

\- La marque était là avant Nev, dit doucement Harry.

\- Oui mais elle était infime, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû devenir la marque qu'elle est maintenant, ce n'était peut-être qu'un début des zébrures rouges feux que tu avais, si du venin s'était mélangés à ce sort ?

Nous gardions tous trois le silence, réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Il fallait que je voie le souvenir de cette bataille, peut-être aurai-je des réponses en voyant les sorts lancés ? Je n'avais jamais osé demander plus de détail à Harry sur cette confrontation, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, mais il le fallait.

\- Harry… Est-ce que je peux voir le souvenir de cette bataille s'il te plait ? Dis-je d'un ton calme pensant qu'il allait être difficile à convaincre.

\- D'accord, répondit-il simplement, mais je te préviens tout de suite que je ne viendrai pas avec toi. Finit-il presque résigné.

\- Pas de problème Harry, je peux comprendre.

Neville qui était resté silencieux depuis ma demande se leva et s'excusa puis partie pour nous laisser seuls, prétextant qu'on l'attendait ailleurs. Il devait penser qu'Harry ne voulait pas lui montrer, et il avait sûrement raison. Après tout, Neville était au courant de beaucoup de chose sur Harry, mais pas de ça, il y avait sûrement une raison. Et j'étais à la fois pressé de le voir pour découvrir si quelque chose pouvait nous aidé et inquiet de ce que je pourrai bien y découvrir.

Nous sommes montés dans un bureau dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Il était grand, plus grand que celui du directeur de Poudlard, avec un nombre incalculable de babiole, du plus basique au plus rare, il y en avait même dont je ne savais même pas la fonction. Il fit un geste de la main devant une petite bibliothèque et elle s'ouvrit en son centre pour laisser place à une autre pièce, aussi grande qu'une chambre. Il y avait une pensine aux armoiries des Potter sur le côté, et des étagères avec plusieurs souvenirs. Il s'avança, posa sa baguette sur sa tempe, en sortit un souvenir et le déposa dans la pensine. Puis recula sans me regarder et partit se servir un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, sauf quand il avait passé une dure journée. Cela me nouer l'estomac, qu'allais-je découvrir ? Je n'attendis pas plus, abrégeant mes questions et ces souffrances je plongeai la tête dans la bassine.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Harry marchait dans la forêt semblant savoir où il allait, il avait l'air calme et serein mais surtout déterminé. Il sortit des arbres pour se retrouver dans une clairière face à Voldemort et une bonne trentaine de partisans. Je le voyais serrer sa baguette dans sa main mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour bouger._

 _\- Ah le grand Harry Potter a enfin décidé d'arrêter de faire tuer les autres par sa faute ? Demanda-t-il d'un rire cruel. Bien finissons-en ! Se reprit-il voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas. Avada Kedavra._

 _Je vis impuissant le rayon vert filer sur Harry et le toucher sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt, j'en étais bouleversé, bien plus que je ne le montrai, c'était un souvenir, mais un souvenir terriblement vrai, bien que je sache qu'il était en vie j'aurai aimé l'avoir près de moi pour m'en assurer._

 _Je vis un brouillard épais et quand je me retrouvais de nouveau dans la clairière avec Harry je compris, il ne m'avait pas montré la partie avec Dumbledore, et je le comprenais, cela n'appartenait qu'à lui._

 _Comme Harry me l'avait dit, après l'ordre donné à Narcissa pour voir si Harry respirait elle lui redonna sa baguette qui n'était plus dans sa main et affirma à Voldemort qu'il était bien mort alors qu'il n'en était rien. Les partisans riaient et souriaient, pendant que Voldemort leurs disait que leurs heures de gloires aller enfin commencer, pendant ce temps-là Narcissa aida Harry à se relever. Il entama immédiatement le duel, essayant de lancer des sortilèges de mort que Voldemort évita, et Harry en évita de nombreux aussi, le couple Malfoy se battait brillamment, en quelques minutes tous les Mangemorts étaient immobilisés inconscients ou morts. Le voyant encore vivre Narcissa avait choisi le camp des vainqueurs, et elle avait eu raison ! Je vis Harry ordonner aux Malfoy de partir à l'orée de la forêt ce qu'ils firent sans un regard pour Harry._

 _Les sortilèges se succédaient, de mort, de découpe qui malheureusement n'échappèrent pas tous à Harry, je ne sais combien de temps dura le duel mais je les vis se torturer physiquement entre deux Avada, espérant vainement que l'autre mourrait par un autre moyen. Voldemort lança un puissant Endoloris qui malgré les nombreux autres frappa Harry qui avait tout comme le Lord faiblit, mais cette faiblesse l'envoya valser à trois mètre, perdant sa baguette à ma plus grande horreur. Voldemort jubilait, et en plus de la boule dans mon estomac j'en avais une dans la gorge, s'était le moment, ce moment qui hantait Harry. Il lança de nouveau un Endoloris qui dura plusieurs minutes à la limite de la folie, Harry était épuisé._

 _\- Je vais t'apprendre à me défier et à vouloir m'humilier et me tuer ! Dit-il avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Je t'avais organisé une mort rapide mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu vas souffrir Harry, tu vas me supplier de te tuer._

 _C'est avec une horreur sans nom que je le vis lancer un sort de déshabillement sur Harry, amorphe, puis il sortit son sexe, ridiculement petit même en érection. Il fit léviter le corps d'Harry qui n'avait aucune réaction et le pénétra violemment ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry, Voldemort l'immobilisa avec des cordes avant qu'il puisse se débattre. Harry lui cria d'arrêter, se débattait et pleurait, mon cœur se brisa à la vision de mon ange subir ça, je comprenais pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas venir, moi non plus je n'aurai pas voulu venir si j'avais su… Même si maintenant je savais ce qui rongeait Harry._

 _Voldemort était toujours en train de le prendre violemment, et Harry saignait abondamment en hurlant de douleur. Voldemort regarda ses yeux pour lire en lui, je pouvais reconnaitre la concentration pour ça._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un piètre occlument Harry, tu as bien réussi à me cacher tout cela sur ce traitre de Snape mais de toute façon il est mort maintenant, sans assez souffrir apparemment vu la trahison dont il a fait preuve ! Et en plus tu es amoureux de lui ? Oh l'amour, encore, un amour mort qui ne pourra jamais être le premier homme à te prendre le reste de pureté que tu avais ! Dit-il avec dégout en souriant cruellement. C'est moi qui te prends Harry, c'est moi qui fais de toi un homme !_

 _Une vague de magie destructrice se libéra d'Harry, une aura rouge flamme, Voldemort fut éjecter loin d'Harry, avant même qu'il puisse réagir Harry lui lança un Avada sans baguette et informulé. Puis s'écroula sur le sol en tremblant et pleurant._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Je fus éjecté du souvenir mais je suis pourtant resté un moment devant la pensine, essayant difficilement d'assimiler ce que j'avais vu, on avait fait du mal à mon Harry, de la pire des manières. Je n'avais finalement pas découvert le mauvais sort qu'il avait bien pu lui lancer. Je me retourne vers lui pour le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même a pleuré la tête caché dans ces bras. Je le rejoins pour le serrer dans mes bras, ils adulaient tous leurs Sauveur, s'ils savaient à quel prix il a vaincu ! J'en suis dégoûté, si le corps de Voldemort n'avait pas déjà été brûlé par Harry j'y aurai été de ce pas !

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là Harry, j'aurai dû te protéger !

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise… Severus… Tu étais… Mourant. Réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots et ajouta après un moment. Je suis désolé Severus.

\- Pour quoi ? Demandai-je perdu.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te garder ma virginité ! Dit-il en éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglot.

\- Harry… Dis-je la gorge nouée en lui prenant le visage dans les mains pour voir son visage baigner de larme. Pour moi… Tu étais vierge, peu importe ce que ce monstre t'a fait, ce n'était pas perdre ta virginité, ça se donne à celui que l'on veut, ça ne peut se prendre. Dis-je affectueusement espérant qu'il voit où je veux en venir.

\- Merci Severus… Je t'aime tellement !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, tu es tellement courageux mon ange, mon Griffondor.

Je me figeai en voyant des larmes noires perlaient de ses yeux pour coulaient le long de ses joues. Je pris deux fioles pour récupérer ces larmes alors qu'Harry ne bougeait plus mais pleurait toujours ses larmes noires, puis cela cessa. Nous regardâmes tous les deux les flacons, je ne comprenais pas…

\- Regarde mon dos ! Dit-il en enlevant précipitamment son t-shirt.

\- Il n'y a plus rien ! Dis-je ébahie de ne plus voir aucune marque sur son dos. Comment ?

\- L'amour… Me dit-il songeur. Dumbledore disait que c'était une magie que Voldemort n'avait jamais compris, je crois qu'en m'aimant alors que cela me rongeait m'a guéri, c'est ton amour !

Je souris et l'embrassa, je ne pourrai jamais l'abandonner.

\- Harry… Comment as-tu fait pour réussir à… faire l'amour avec moi ? Cela n'a pas dû être facile, tu aurais dû m'en parler !

\- J'avais honte… J'avais peur… Je ne voulais plus y penser Severus, je me sentais sale ! Sa a été difficile, mais nous avons pris notre temps malgré tout, puis une fois dans tes bras je ne pensais qu'à toi !

\- Je l'espère mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Tu n'es pas sale. Je suis là maintenant pour t'aider quand tu en auras besoin, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

\- Merci Severus, merci mon amour d'être là…

...

Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura un épilogue à venir, ou un chapitre entre les deux pour répondre peut-être à des questions que vous vous posez ? N'hésitez pas ! Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Epilogue

Voilà un peu plus d'un an que je me suis réveillé de mon coma, un an de pur bonheur. C'est après trois mois que j'avais enfin pu revoir le Phénix qui avait refermé mes plaies, Fumseck, je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux, mais il a toujours veillé sur Harry de loin. Il était encore en deuil, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu plus tôt. Nous l'entendions de plus en plus souvent chanter, mais ne le voyant que rarement. Je ne savais pas encore que ce Phénix allait jouer un grand rôle dans nos vies.

J'ai fait ma demande en mariage le noël de cette même année, posant un genou au sol devant lui quand minuit sonna, nous étions encore nu après une étreinte plus que passionnée. Il m'a dit oui et a fait de moi un homme comblé.

Après des années de souffrance j'avais enfin ma revanche. Mon Harry, l'homme de ma vie. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, je l'avais trouvé lui, pour les enfants nous verrons dans quelques temps pour adopter. J'essaie de trouver une potion pour pouvoir permettre à un homme de porter la vie mais ces recherches sont longues et je n'aboutirai peut-être jamais. Adopter est une bonne option, dans quelques mois ou années, nous verrons. Tant qu'Harry et moi serions ensemble, nous pourrons tout affronter, nous sommes prêts à vivre enfin notre vie.

HPSS HPSS

Pour l'instant nous profitons l'un de l'autre. Disons plutôt que depuis un mois, Harry profite surtout de mon corps chaque matin, il a comme soif de mon corps, et ne se gêne pas pour le gouter même si je dors encore. Ma foi, je ne m'en plains pas, il y a pire comme réveil que votre mari ayant dans sa bouche l'objet de ses convoitises. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, je sentis dans mon demi sommeil mon mari gigoter à côté de moi, je bascule plus ou moins consciemment sur le dos et sens une main taquine réveiller mon désir puis une langue lécher mon gland, ce qui me sortis un peu plus des limbes du sommeil mais pas complétement et me fit gémir de plaisir. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut quand un étau de chaire étroit encercla ma verge.

\- Oh putain Harry ! Dis-je en me réveillant en sursaut après qu'il se soit empalé sur moi, ce qui manqua de peu de me faire jouir instantanément en lui. Bouge pas je vais jouir ! Dis-je haletant.

\- Mais je ne cherche que ça mon amour. Dit-il en m'embrassant et il commença ses va et vient rapide.

\- Harry tu vas me rendre fou ! Dis-je essayant désespérément de me retenir de jouir.

Il prit son sexe tendu en main et commença à se masturber au même rythme qu'il s'empalait sur moi, j'allais devenir fou c'est certain, il m'excitait au plus haut point.

\- Oh oui… Fais-toi du bien… Dis-je grisé par l'image de totale luxure qu'il me renvoyait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard nous atteignons ensemble le summum du plaisir. Il allait me rendre fou ! Peut-être l'étais-je déjà !

Il se rallongea à côté de moi et ferma les yeux de fatigue, depuis quelques jours il me réveille, nous faisons l'amour et il s'endort presque immédiatement après, il allait même se coucher plus tôt. Il dort de plus en plus et pourtant il a l'air toujours aussi fatiguer, cela ne l'empêche pas de me réveiller et de faire l'amour par contre.

\- Ca va mon amour ? Demandai-je doucement en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Bien et toi ? Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

\- De même, mais je m'inquiète pas pour toi… Tu as l'air fatigué en ce moment.

\- Tu trouves ? Oui peut-être un peu. Me murmura-t-il presque à deux doigts de s'endormir de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je suis claqué…

\- Tu devrais aller voir un Médicomage Harry.

\- Humm… Je vais dormir, ce soir je vais dire officiellement au monde sorcier quel homme j'aime plus que ma vie et promis si demain ça va pas mieux j'y vais… Finit-il de me dire dans un souffle avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

J'avais la gorge nouée, sa déclaration m'a touché plus que de raison. C'est vrai qu'officiellement Harry est toujours célibataire, alors qu'il en est tout autrement, nous nous étions mariés le mois dernier, le 1er Avril, dans la plus strict intimité, Neville, Luna que j'avais enfin pu rencontrer après la naissance de ses jumeaux qui l'avaient obligés à l'alitement pendant toute sa grossesse, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley avec qui Harry n'avait jamais vraiment perdu contact. Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont rapidement accepté, des jeunes hommes brillants, surtout quand il s'agit de farces !

J'avais bien compris dans les mois qui avaient suivis mon réveil qu'Harry s'était isolé de ses anciens amis, enfin, ceux que je considérais comme tel. En réalité ils ne voyaient que le sauveur, Harry n'avait jamais été dupe, il savait que trop peu de personne le voyait tel qu'il était réellement, mais il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à cause de son cousin, alors il l'avait accepté malgré tout. Mais quand il a décidé de faire tout son possible pour me sauver, quitte à perdre sa magie et sa vie, il l'a fait sans que ses amis ne comprennent ou n'accepte son geste.

Il n'y avait que ses quatre personnes pour accepter ceci, qu'eux pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à ma mort tout comme je n'aurai pas survécu à la sienne. Ces quatre personnes qu'au fil des mois j'ai pu, moi aussi, considérer comme des amis. Ce sont aussi les seuls à savoir que j'avais repris conscience mais aussi ma santé, et ils n'en avaient parlés à personne. Nous allions donc ce soir, en ce jour du 1er Mai, pour rendre hommage aux héros de guerre, annoncer officiellement notre mariage. Nous avions hâte de voir les réactions de chacun, surtout de Ginny Weasley qui, malgré qu'elle sache qu'Harry est gay, continue de dire à tout va qu'elle est sa fiancée ! Elle allait avoir un sacré choc, ne sachant même pas que j'étais de nouveau en pleine forme, n'étant jamais sortis dans le monde sorcier depuis mon réveil, tout achat était fait par correspondance.

HPSS HPSS

Le soir venu, nous sommes dans nos plus beaux habits, Harry élégamment habillée en noir avec une doublure rouge foncé et une chemise blanche, sur le côté droit de sa robe est cousu le blason des Black et sur le gauche celui des Potter. Magnifique. Je suis vêtu de la même robe qu'Harry, sauf que ma doublure est vert émeraude. Et je dois avouer que cela me met en valeur, contrairement à mes éternelles robes noires que j'avais à Poudlard pour qu'on ne me regarde pas.

Après avoir déposé nos baguettes à l'entrée, nous arrivions ensemble dans la salle des fêtes du ministère, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous quand on nous annonça.

\- Lord Harry Black-Potter et Severus Snape

A cette annonce une tornade rousse déboula sur Harry qui failli tomber à la renverse.

\- Doucement Miss Weasley ! Dis-je froidement en retenant Harry par l'épaule.

\- Oh Harry c'est vrai tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux ! Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui mais restant assez près pour le toucher. En plus maintenant que tu l'as sauvé tu vas pouvoir revenir vers moi n'est-ce pas ? Affirma-t-elle en m'ignorant totalement.

\- Je ne crois pas non Ginny. Dit enfin mon mari en la repoussant pour se coller un peu plus vers moi. Je crois bien que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que je t'ai dit l'année dernière, rien ne pourra jamais arriver entre nous ! Dit-il fermement à ma plus grande joie.

Le visage de cette petite peste commença à perdre son sourire, mais il revint bien vite.

\- Mais si Harry, toute cette guerre, je me doute que ce n'était pas facile à vivre, tu t'es éloigné de tous tes amis… Mais le temps passe, regarde tu es de nouveau en pleine forme, nous allons pouvoir fonder notre famille ! Dit-elle les yeux brillants s'imaginant surement avec mon Harry et plein de mini Weasley-Potter.

Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos, et à Harry aussi appariement, je pouvais voir un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il était à moi ! J'allais la tuer cette garce si elle ne s'éloignait pas d'Harry immédiatement ! La fille Weasley ne pouvait le voir mais derrière elle le silence s'était fait, tous regardaient la scène intrigué, de me voir pour commencer et ensuite pour regarder cette étrange conversation. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle criait à tort et à travers qu'Harry était son fiancé, alors que jamais personne ne les avaient vu ensemble, et Harry venait si discrètement au Ministère qu'aucuns journalistes n'avaient pu l'interviewer, en supposant qu'il aurait répondu. Cette fois ci les journalistes étaient bien présents pour cet évènement officiel, et il me poussa des ailes quand Harry commença à la remettre en place.

\- J'ai déjà une famille Ginny, et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu n'en fais absolument pas partie ! Dit Harry en cachant son sourire en voyant le visage de sa prétendue fiancée se décomposer.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Personne non… Je suis ta fiancée Harry ! Dit-elle avec hargne après avoir recouvrer ses esprits.

\- Non, je suis un homme déjà pris. Dit-il en souriant et levant sa bague devant son visage pour montrer son alliance. En réalité l'annonce était erronée, il aurait fallu annoncer Lord Harry Black-Potter-Snape et Consort Severus Potter-Snape

Un silence pesant se fit, Ginny Weasley était horrifiée, mais toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce n'étaient que grandement étonnés, hormis Neville, Luna et les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient déjà au courant et affichaient un grand sourire conspirateur. Kingsley arriva devant nous, poussant sans ménagement Ginny Weasley qui était toujours pétrifiée.

\- Mes félicitations ! Dit-il chaleureusement, le plus sincèrement du monde. Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous voir tous deux en bonnes santés et heureux !

Kingsley était quelqu'un d'honnête, l'un des rares que j'avais toujours apprécié dans l'Ordre, il faisait ce qu'il jugeait être bon et en accord avec ses principes, il avait été d'une grande aide et effectivement le monde sorcier ne s'était pas trompé en le choisissant comme Ministre. Après mon réveil, j'avais pu voir au fil des mois qu'il commençait doucement à sortir le monde sorcier de l'époque moyenâgeuse dans lequel il s'était arrêté. Il avait assouplis les lois sur les créatures magiques, avait renforcé la sécurité et l'accueil des élèves nés moldus à Poudlard.

Ainsi quand il nous serra chacun notre tour dans ses bras pour nous féliciter, les personnes présentes vinrent nous serrer la main pour faire de même. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment m'approcher, mais je m'étais adoucis, je n'avais plus envie d'être cet homme froid et distant, je voulais être moi, enfin. Peu à peu les gens me souriaient timidement.

Je n'avais plus revu la fille Weasley de la soirée après cela, mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. La soirée se déroula tranquillement, le sauveur étant marié on le laissa tranquille, bien que je vis des regards déçu qui me firent sourire. Je n'étais pas peu fier d'être mari à cet apollon qui s'ignore. Nous étions main dans la main sans jamais nous séparer, toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Lui comme moi n'avions pas assisté à un bain de foule demain plus d'un an, ce n'était pas facile, surtout que nous nous étions habitués à notre solitude.

Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient venu nous féliciter chaleureusement, nous souhaitant tout le bonheur possible et s'excusant à la place de leurs deux derniers enfants pour leur comportement inadmissible. Nous leurs avons bien évidement dit qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, après tout, leurs enfants étaient assez grand pour faire leurs choix. Eux acceptaient totalement la situation, et étaient juste attristés de ne pas avoir vu Harry depuis longtemps, ils nous ont donc naturellement proposé de venir prochainement les voir ce que nous avons naturellement accepté.

Ron Weasley, lui, nous a bien évités tout le long de la soirée. Je le voyais de temps à autre tourner la tête vers nous pour nous lancés un regard dégouté. Une étroitesse d'esprit rarement égalé, surtout dans notre monde où cela est parfaitement accepté. Peut-être un homosexuel refoulé ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais envie de lui lancer un sort cuisant chaque fois que mes yeux rencontraient les siens ! De plus, il devait rendre Harry responsable de sa rupture avec Hermione Granger, son regard s'aventurait sur elle avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Miss Granger était venue nous féliciter, en s'excusant à son tour de son comportement. Harry avait accepté ses excuses, disant que l'heure n'était plus à la guerre et qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas redevenir amis comme autrefois mais qu'ils pourraient au moins rester en contact. La jeune femme avait souris, accepté cet accord, ne s'attendant certainement pas à mieux après sa prise de position en voulant m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste et en ayant pris le partie des deux derniers Weasley plutôt que d'utiliser sa tête cette fois-là. Elle était repartie soulagée vers son petit-ami, Victor Krum. C'est sûrement cela qui devait rendre le dernier des fils Weasley encore plus rageur envers son ami. J'en ai même laissé échapper un rire à la vue de son visage devenant rouge de rage.

Quatre heures après notre arrivé, Harry m'inquiétait de plus en plus, il prenait appuie sur moi, semblant ne pas réussir à tenir debout. Il ne laissait pas vraiment paraitre son mal mais je voyais qu'il était très fatigué. Ses amis… Nos amis le remarquaient très bien, confirmant qu'ils étaient de véritables amis. Neville et Luna détournèrent l'attention des personnes aux alentours pendant que les jumeaux commençaient à saluer les personnes autour d'eux, prétextant un rendez-vous le lendemain matin, très tôt, avec Harry et un entrepreneur étranger pour une affaire très importante. Ce qui nous donna à nous aussi une occasion en or de partir rapidement.

Les regards étant concentrés sur nous, peu virent les jumeaux Weasley partir quelques secondes devant et encore moins virent Neville et Luna partir eux aussi. Le sourire d'Harry était figé, il répondait machinalement, je le sentais trembler contre moi. Nous récupérions vite nos baguettes pour partir. Quand nous fûmes dans le couloir désert nous menant à la sortis, nous retrouvions nos quatre amis, le regard inquiet tourné vers Harry.

\- Il est à moi ! Cria Ginny Weasley qui sortit de nulle part en pointant sa baguette sur moi. End… Commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être frappé par quatre sorts différents. Elle s'écroula inconsciente au sol. Mais Harry épuisait par cet effort s'écroula manquant de peu le sol sans l'intervention des jumeaux. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous allions directement à la cheminette pour les familles, nous rentrons tous en dessous et l'un des jumeaux lança la poudre de cheminette en disant notre destination, notre manoir.

En arrivant je déposai Harry sur le canapé, il respirait mais était au bout du rouleau, sans que j'eue le temps de réagir Neville appela un ami Médicomage, celui qui avait essayé de le soigner de son mauvais sort, par cheminette qui arriva dans les cinq minutes, me laissant le temps de le transporter dans notre chambre pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter plus calmement. Fumseck ne nous avait pas lâchés depuis notre arrivée, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis trois mois il ne nous quittait plus, avait-il sentis qu'une chose grave arrivait à Harry ? Et si nous avions pu détecter ce qu'il avait plus tôt. Je commençais à me ronger les sangs quand le Médicomage arriva dans la chambre. Il lui lança plusieurs sorts avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Alan, pouvez-vous me dire s'il y a eu des changements avec Harry ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est de plus en plus fatigué, cela a commencé il y a environ trois semaines, mais ses derniers temps c'est encore pire, il ne fait presque que ça ! Il mange aussi un peu plus qu'avant et… Dis-je en m'arrêtant, devais-je avouer ce que nous faisions presque tout le temps depuis un mois ?

\- Et ? Dit-il pour m'encourager.

\- Sa libido a augmentée.

\- A quel point ? Demanda-t-il à ma plus grande gêne.

\- Disons… Du simple au double, voire triple… Dis-je en rougissant.

\- Je vois… Dit-il en souriant. Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, je ne vois rien d'autre.

Il prit les résultats des examens, lisant attentivement. Il se figea quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir intensément. En fond de moi je bouillais littéralement, j'avais envie de le secouer pour qu'il parle, qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas. Et si c'était grave ?

Il lança un sort blanc vers Harry, quand il le toucha le rayon devint couleur or. Je vis le visage d'Alan se figer de stupeur, il me regarda semblant essayer de lire en moi, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer.

\- Je ne croyais pas voir cela un jour… Murmura-t-il après un trop long silence.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandai-je hésitant à vouloir entendre la réponse.

\- J'aimerai vous l'annoncer à tous les deux en même temps, réveillons-le. Dit-il en sortant une potion de vivacité, il lui en donna quelques gouttes, de quoi le maintenant éveiller une petite heure. Harry ça va ?

\- Fatigué. Dit-il en se relevant un peu dans le lit.

Je m'installe à côté de lui pour le soutenir. Je ne le montre pas mais la peur ma noue l'estomac. Vais-je perdre l'amour de ma vie ? Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui !

\- Harry cet état va durer encore un petit moment. Commença-t-il semblant peser ses mots. Il va falloir vous reposer un maximum.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Cela peut l'être Harry. Vous êtes enceint Harry. Dit-il lui-même étant encore perplexe à cette annonce. J'avoue que cela est plus que rare, j'ai beaucoup de recherche à faire, et cela peut vous mettre en danger vous et l'enfant. Les cas sont tellement rares ! Un homme n'est pas fait pour porter la vie…

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Demandai-je semblant retrouver un peu mes esprits.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul cas qui peut rendre un homme enceint, du moins pour le moment. Ce ne peut-être que deux véritables âmes sœurs. Vous êtes tous les deux puissants, et entre nous Harry est l'un des plus puissants sorciers connus, votre amour aussi est puissant. Ce tout à rendu cette amour en Harry, parce qu'il est le plus puissant d'entre vous et qu'il est le plus susceptible de survivre à cette grossesse.

Nous étions sans voix, j'étais à la fois heureux qu'Harry porte notre bébé et très inquiet de ce que cela impliquer. C'était presque unique, et nous ne savions pas si Harry pourrait le supporter, bien qu'il soit puissant il y avait un risque non négligeable que je le perde.

\- Je vais vous laisser le temps d'intégrer l'information. De plus j'ai des recherches à faire pour répondre véritablement à vos questions. Je reviendrai dans trois jours, le temps de réunir tous les ouvrages que je connais à ce sujet. Il faut que vous vous reposiez Harry. Manger correctement. Et pour la libido ne vous retenez pas, cela ne fera en tout cas aucun de mal à l'enfant. Et si vous en avez envie c'est que vous en avez besoin. Evitez tout effort inutile, n'utiliser pas les moyens de transport sorcier, cela est très fatigant dans votre cas, rester le plus possible ici en sécurité. Tant que je n'en sais pas plus en tout cas. Dit-il sérieusement.

\- Je suis enceint… Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

\- A oui excusez-moi… De seize semaines. Et si c'est comme pour les femmes c'est pour cela que votre libido a explosé a partir du troisième mois, c'est pour cela qu'il faut assouvir vos envies le plus possible. Plus vous serez heureux et comblé et plus la grossesse ira bien.

\- Merci Alan. Dit Harry en le laissant partir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? Demandai-je inquiet après quelques minutes.

\- Oui… Oui, mais et toi ? Veux-tu de cet enfant Severus ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Bien sûr, je suis juste… Mort de peur. Avouai-je. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais… Un mini nous deux grandis là… Dit-il en prenant ma main pour la déposer sur son ventre plat. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour que tout ce passe bien, pour lui… Ou elle, comme pour moi. Dit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais partis chercher notre petite troupe d'amis dans le salon, Alan ne leurs avait rien dit, ils étaient donc très inquiets. Nous sommes allées retrouver Harry et nous leurs avons annoncé la nouvelle. Leurs réactions étaient à l'image de la nôtre, ils étaient heureux mais inquiets. Ils sont donc repartie nous félicitant tout de même, en nous faisant promettre de nous tenir au courant.

HPSS HPSS

Nous avions appris dès le lendemain que Ginny avait été retrouvé toujours inconscientes, elle n'avait rien de grave, juste trop de sort de pétrification ! Elle était toujours folle de rage et avait été enfermé à Ste Mangouste dans le service de psychiatrie par ses parents. Nous les avions prévenu que c'était nous, ainsi que du pourquoi nous l'avions immobilisé, ils avaient parfaitement compris, et n'avait fait que confirmer leur choix quant au fait que leur fille avait besoin d'une aide psychologique !

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent nous ne faisions rien d'autre que faire l'amour, manger et dormir, surtout pour Harry. Moi j'essayais vainement de trouver des informations dans la bibliothèque pendant les nombreuses heures de sommeil de mon bien-aimé. Le Médicomage arriva enfin un soir après nous avoir envoyé un hibou.

Il nous a donc annoncé qu'Harry était le premier cas depuis plus de huit cents ans. Qu'il y avait, merci Merlin, tout de même des écrits dessus. Harry avait fait ce qu'on appelle chez les moldus, un déni de grossesse, c'est donc pour cela que son ventre était resté plat, mais qu'il allait maintenant certainement s'arrondir, ce qui avait effectivement commencé depuis le jour de l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Il nous informa qu'Harry devra subir une césarienne, chose courante même chez les sorciers, le seul problème était que nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi était accroché le placenta, mais que dans les rares cas recensés le père porteur vivait. Il y avait toujours un risque, mais apparemment moins important que ce à quoi nous pensions, d'une façon ou d'un autre, la magie opérait. Cela nous soulagea un peu. Harry était puissant, sa magie allait l'aider j'en étais certain.

Harry était très fatigué parce que sa magie était déjà très active pour avoir créée tout cela, et le bébé puisait sûrement dedans, ce qui l'épuisait d'avantage.

\- Je vous ai fait une liste de potion à prendre. Il nous tendit la fameuse liste. Ste Mangouste peut vous les fournir si vous le souhaitez, je vous en ai déjà apporté pour quelques jours.

Il nous tendit une petite boite où était rangé une multitude de petite potion, vitamines, régénération de magie, revigorante et autre. La qualité était bonne mais pas assez à mon gout. Je les examinai attentivement.

\- Pas la peine. Dis-je en les observant toujours. Je vais en faire, ce sera mieux…

\- Je m'en doutais ! Dit-il en souriant. D'autres questions ?

\- Heu oui… Dit Harry timidement. Vous savez le sexe du bébé ?

\- Non je suis désolé, les sortilèges créées ne sont fait que pour les femmes, vos organismes et hormones étant différents cela brouille si je puis dire le sort, je ne peux donc vous le dire, il faudra attendre la naissance.

Alan repartit, nous laissant ses coordonnés pour qu'aux moindres problèmes nous le contactions.

HPSS HPSS

Les mois passèrent pourtant sans qu'aucun problème ne se passe, Harry avait délégué provisoirement sa place au Magenmagot à Neville, qui était finalement heureux de jouer un rôle au ministère. Il me fournissait également des ingrédients de premiers choix pour les potions d'Harry et venait ainsi que Luna, Fred et Georges régulièrement prendre des nouvelles.

Harry avait maintenant un beau ventre rond, qui me faisait frémir d'envie à chaque fois que je le voyais nu. J'étais pris de véritable frénésie à chaque fois. Un soir je l'avais surpris se regarder nu devant le miroir, se tournant d'un côté sur l'autre. Mon sexe était déjà tendu quand je m'étais approché de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu mon ange ? Demandai-je en voyant le plis soucieux sur son front.

\- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir me faire rouler ! Dit-il en souriant. J'espère que tu ne me trouves pas trop gros… Dit-il anxieux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Dis-je en lui embrassant le cou et en faisait glisser mes mains sur son ventre. J'adore te voir enceint Harry.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit-il en plaçant les mains sur mes hanches pour se maintenant debout alors que j'avais empoigné son sexe pour le masturber le faisant gémir doucement.

\- Sûr. Dis-je en me collant à lui pour lui faire sentir mon érection, j'en avais presque mal !

D'un geste de main mes vêtements disparurent, ce qui soulagea mon érection de la pression des vêtements. Harry n'attendit pas, il se souleva légèrement, prit mon sexe et s'empala délicatement dessus sans s'arrêter, nous arrachant un soupir de contentement. Je le masturbai tout en le labourant littéralement, je me voyais dans le miroir entrer et sortir de lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mon désir. Nous nous regardions faire l'amour dans le miroir, pourquoi ne l'avions nous jamais fait ainsi avant ?

Je le pris par les hanches et accéléra encore plus mes mouvements, après quelques coups sur sa prostate il éjacula sur le miroir, moi par contre je n'en avais pas fini. Je ne sais comment j'arrivais à me retenir, mais j'avais envie qu'il n'en puisse plus. Mon mari enceint de huit mois avait les jambes tremblotantes, il gémissait sans honte, me demandant de continuer plus vite et plus loin. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement il fut de nouveau en érection. Il fit apparaitre une chaise sur laquelle je m'assis toujours en lui. Il bougeait à son rythme, rapide, je pouvais ainsi le masturbait comme je l'entendais. Chaque fois que je passais mon pouce sur son gland il gémissait plus fort, se cambrant, je sentais même ses parois se resserraient sur mon sexe. Puis il éjacula de nouveau, sur le sol cette fois ci, m'emportant avec lui dans un gémissement rauque je me déchargeai en lui.

\- C'était… Super. De nous voir. Dis-je haletant.

\- Oui, faudra recommencer. Dit-il en se posant un peu plus sur moi, repus et fatigué.

HPSS HPSS

Un soir, vers la fin de son huitième mois Harry ressentit de forte douleur dans le ventre. Nous fîmes appelés Alan, qui lui-même vint avec deux de ses collègues, ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts sur la chambre et Harry. C'était pour ce soir, Harry allait accoucher.

J'étais à côté d'Harry, un drap blanc nous empêcher de voir ce que les Médicomages faisaient, et s'était certainement mieux ainsi ! Harry était encore conscient, mais ne sentait plus rien, heureusement. Après quelques minutes on nous présenta notre fils, Mathias Neville Black-Potter-Snape, un nom a rallonge pour un si petit bébé prématuré. Et à notre plus grande surprise, au lieu d'avoir l'annonce que la césarienne était terminée nous avons eu dans les bras Eden Luna Black-Potter-Snape. Les deux avaient des cheveux noirs, Mathias avec mes yeux et Eden ceux d'Harry. Ils étaient minuscules, fragiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard on nous annonça, que cette fois-ci la césarienne était terminé. La poche des eaux avaient disparu d'elle-même quand Eden était sorti, ils n'avaient eue qu'à refermer Harry.

Qui aurait pensés que le bonheur était si simple ? Pas moi, et pourtant j'étais le plus comblé des hommes. Marié, avec deux magnifiques enfants. Malgré le fait d'être né avec un mois d'avance, ils étaient en très bonne santé, une visite régulière chez un Médicomage spécialisé s'imposer mais ils ont très vite rattrapé leur retard.

HPSS HPSS

J'avais été rapidement contacté par Ste Mangouste pour devenir un de leur Maitre des potions à mi-temps, Alan avait été impressionné par mes potions, et m'avait recommandé. J'avais accepté, heureux de pouvoir rester chez moi en profitant de ma famille. Harry lui avait repris sa place au Magenmagot, aidant à révolutionner le monde sorcier.

David, notre elfe de maison était plus qu'heureux d'avoir deux enfants dans cette maison, nous nous étions même lié à d'autres elfes pour l'aider à s'occuper d'eux et de la maison, et aussi pour qu'il ne soit plus seul…

J'avais enfin compris ce vieux dictons moldu qui dit « La roue tourne », oui enfin. Nous avions connu le pire, ne restait maintenant que le meilleur. Voir nos magnifiques enfants grandir, et grâce aux sorts d'insonorisations et aux miroirs je pus voir de nombreuses fois mon magnifiques mari en pleine extase et heureux. Parce que sa libido avait peut-être augmenté avec sa grossesse, mais même quand il n'était plus enceint, elle n'était jamais redescendu, à mon plus grand bonheur…

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas !


End file.
